Growing Up
by TheOffical AshWorld
Summary: The band just finished high school. Laney hasn't confessed her love for Corey so he is dating this girl named Georgia. She is an evil Barbie Doll. After a heated argument between Corey and Laney the rest of the Groj-Mans have to get them together. There is a lot of drama in between. T to be safe also since a bit of language issues.
1. Intro

**Hey fellow people of the internet. This my first fanfiction so I know it will be pretty crappy. Along with this intro. So this isn't a real chapter just wanted to say something and also know how to publish stories. I'll try to upload as often as possible. Also show your support and review and favorite this story so you know when I am uploading I think that is how it goes. So that is all and I'll upload as often as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay we are starting the actual story. By the way thank you for the first two people who commented. It made me want to get my lazy butt up and write a story at midnight. (Don't judge what I do with my life) Any ways here is the first chapter.**

 **Laney's POV**

 **Band practice is now over, well it's been over for an hour. I would have already gone home but my always drunk dad broke my car a month ago so I always have to wait for Corey to drop me off. Usually I would be pumped that me and Corey could have some alone time with each other but not anymore. The problem is that he got a girlfriend for about a year and counting. Her name is Georgia, and I hate her about as much as I use to hate the Newman's and Trina years ago. She seems sweet but she is a vicious reptile. But back to the reason why I am still in Core's garage. Him and lil miss perfect are always making out with each other as soon as practice is over. Sometimes I think that they would forget that I'm in the same room. I try to stop them before they get a bit graphic but mostly my attempts are not working. I would walk home but my house is on the other end of town. While I was awkwardly sitting on the stage working on some drawings. Thank god Corey noticed me sitting on the stage and spoke up. "Oops sorry Lanes. I don't know why but I always forget I drop you off until you get your car fixed" He apologizes. He tries to get up but Georgia is sitting on his lap. So she gets off his lap try to not get mad. "It's okay Core we all forget stuff from time to time" I reassures him. "Okay I'll grab my keys and we'll get going" "Oh Corey bear. Could you drop me off as well?" Georgia asks sweetly to Corey "Sure thing babe" Corey leaves the garage to find his keys. Georgia gives me a death glare. Listen up red" I look at the brat "Corey is my boyfriend. Get it? MY boyfriend. He loves me not you. If you ever try to steal him from me you will regret it" She warns. Even though she is pretty much flawless she has hot pink braces on her white teeth. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't like Corey like that" I lied. She was about to say something but she was stopped as she probably saw Corey from the corner of her eye. "Hey babe. You girls ready to go" I nod and Georgia gives Corey a kiss on the lips as she walks to him. We all go to Corey's latest addition of a Toyota Camry. I'm in the back, Georgia is in the passenger's seat, and Corey is in the driver's seat. Corey closes the garage with a remote controller. Then we pull off. "Hey bae are you okay if I drop you off first since your house is closer?" Corey ask. Georgia makes a fake smile, "Sure babe whatever helps." I sit in the back very awkwardly. To kill some time I look at the starry black sky. Corey and Georgia start to talk about the next date they could go on. From the side of my eye I can see a necklace on the car floor. So I pick it up. It was very pretty. There was a green heart shaped diamond on the black choker. Eventually we get to Georgia's house. Which looks okay, seems like a normal suburban brick house. Georgia gets out of the car. "Bye Corey Bear. See you tomorrow" She says to Core. But instead of her just walking to her house, she goes on and gives Corey a kiss. Yuck! Ugh this girl is a killer shark. "Bye bae" Corey shouts as Georgia walks off swaying her hips on purpose. And NO I wasn't staring. Corey looks from the mirror and says "Hey Lanes you can get in the front if you want" "Sure." I get out from the back with the choker in my small hands then get in the front seat. "Core can I ask you something?" I ask as we both out our seat belts on. "Sure Lanes what do you need?" I show him the choker and his eyes go grow. "Core I um.. found this it was on the floor in the backseat." I explain to him. "Well Lanes I don't really lie so the truth about that choker is that….um…remember when we um…first kissed at New Year's Eve?" What he just said made me blush like him and I just said "Yeah" "Well I was going to give it to you but I guess I got nervous and chickened out. This is embarrassing when you are explaining this to your best friend when you already have a girlfriend." He states very nervously. I was in total shock. "You can have it if you want to" I smile at him and he does the same. "Lanes um.. maybe we should get driving?" He says very awkwardly. I shake my head and he starts the car and puts on the radio. I was kinda bummed that I was enjoying his company in complete silence. Soon we arrive at my place. I wave to Corey and climb up a tree to my window. My dad is always drunk and if he saw me come home around this time I would not be living. Core drives off and as soon as he leaves I begin to dress and fix myself in my bed. I soon drift to sleep.**

 **Corey's POV**

 **As soon as I get to my room after I dropped off Laney. I have no idea what feelings I am feeling ,but it feels weird. I don't bother getting into my pajamas and we go to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you guys for the support I really appreciate it. Here we go with the second chapter**

 **Corey's POV**

 **The sun shines in my face which wakes me up. I groan and open my eyes. Since last night I have been feeling something strange. Oh well it must be from the fact that I am 17 and going through weird things. I get out of my blue blanket and dress into something comfortable. I look through my closet and dressers to see if there is anything that I can wear. Awe man! I forgot that Trina aka now Katrina (A.N: I just remembered hurricane Katrina) washed the clothes when I was falling asleep. So I stay in my pajamas. That brought an idea into my strange head, maybe the band and Georgia could have a sleep over! Yeah! I'm going to text the group first**

 **Hey GUYZ –Me**

 **Core what do u want-Lanes**

 **Corey? - The Twins**

 **Do u want to have a sleepover-Me**

 **Sure** **\- Laney**

 **Coolz what time- The Twins**

 **Do you guys mind if Georgia wants to come-Me**

 **KK-The twins**

 **Laney doesn't answer for a bit**

 **Lanes-Me**

 **Srry I just zoned out for a I'm ok with that- Lanes**

 **Great, I'll text her to see if she wants to come. C u at 6**

 **I stop texting the gang and start to text Georgia**

 **Laney's POV**

 **Aw man. I thought when Corey said he wanted to have a sleepover that it would just be the band. I am such a retard. Corey invites Georgia every freaking where he goes. I guess I should start to pack some stuff in my bag.**

 **Kin's POV**

 **We are finally having a sleep over, it has been years. I just don't like the fact that Georgia is coming with. Laney and her don't get along. I can tell. Laney is meant for Corey not Georgia. She is manipulating, pink weave, brace face, ebony skin (A.N: No offence to black people, I'm black as well** **) player. She doesn't care for Corey, I can tell.**

I


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the 3** **rd** **chapter being so short it's just that I am still doing this at school. I don't want people to keep asking what that is. I do not own anything I use unless it is one of my characters like Georgia. Anyways here is chapter 4**

 **Laney's POV**

 **It is around eight and I'm walking to Core's house. I decide to plug my beats headphones into my IPhone and listen in to a song. It is Misery Business by Paramore. I love this song** **. So as I'm walking I feel like someone is watching me. So I turn my head, I see a green haired boy leaning against the street lamp. But I don't think that he's watching me. Probably waiting for his girlfriend or something. I continue to walk down the street. I am just three houses away from Core's. So to just hurry up I decide to run. I am a pretty fast runner, the fastest in my gym class.**

" **Hey guys I'm here." I say entering the garage. My eyes are closed so I don't see anyone. Hmm, No nuclear related explosions going on. No stinky farts happening. I open my eyes. The twins aren't here. I look to the stage and see Corey and Georgia making out on the stage, sigh, again. "Hello?" I say very awkwardly. But as usual Corey and Georgia are not paying attention to anything but each other. So in complete helplessness. I sit on the couch waiting for the twins to show up.**

 **Because, I am really bored and don't want the twins to come and think that I am starring at them making out, I grab my tablet. I plug in my beats headphones and listen to some songs.**

 **The twins don't show up for an hour! Which means that Corey and Georgia were making out for an hour.** **But they do show up. "HEY YA'LL READY TO PARTY!" Kon shouts making Georgia fall off Corey's lap. I try not to laugh. "Are you okay Babe?" Corey gets off the stage to comfort the beast. "Yeah I'm okay, Could you get me a water please?" "Anything for my queen." Corey goes off into the kitchen. "Hey Laney what are you watching?" Kin asks from behind me.**

" **Nothing much." I reply. "Well that doesn't answer my question. What are you what are you watching?" Kin repeats. "Just answer my brother, he'll never give up." Kon says also behind me. "Oh he'll shut up if his face meets my fist." I warn them both. "Will you three dorks shut your faces (A.N: That is a thing people do say, like my obnoxious classmates) Both Kin and Kon are scared of me and Georgia when we are about to break out into a fight. "Listen up. This is OUR garage. It belongs to All THE MEMBERS OF GROJBAND. SO YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SHUT YOUR FACE!"**

 **Georgia's POV**

 **I hate that red head. I hate that red head I HATE her! She's out to get MY Corey bear. My plans for the future with Corey will not be stopped because of her. But I have a devilish idea popping into my head.**

 **Corey's POV**

 **I hear a bit of yelling going on so I hurry down stairs with the water in hand. "You guys okay. I heard some yelling? I question. "Oh sweetie everything is okay, just a little disagreement is all." My angel says coming closer to me. We kiss**

 **Kon's POV**

 **GROSS! They are making out again. What is their deal? I would be more okay if it was Corey and Laney doing that, because I ship them. But it is like watching a cat beating up a newborn baby, it's just wrong. I cannot tell you how much I hate Georgia. She took Corey away from Laney.**

" **Hello we came here to have a sleepover. NOT! To watch you to having a make out marathon." Laney says. But the horrid lovers don't pull away. I don't get it. I know sometimes boyfriend and girlfriends sometimes get in the moment with each other, but not every five minutes!**

" **For real come on. We all could be playing some type of game instead of watching you two kiss." Kin narrows his eyebrows. Still nothing happens. "You guys might be mad but we've got to get this sleepover on the move." Laney gets the water and gets on the stage. She dumps the water on the couple, mostly on Georgia. "Ahh! Why would you do that?!" Georgia screams. Corey just stands there.**

" **Well because you two keep making out. We came here for a sleepover. Besides unless you are a disgusting person, you were going to take a shower anyways." "Whatever. I going to take a shower." Georgia grabs her duffle bag and takes a shower.  
**

**Laney's POV**

" **are you jealous Georgia?" Corey asks. "Umm... why would I be?" I blush. "Well because every time me and Georgia are together and you are here you kind of get a bit jittery." "Core we ca talk about this later because we need to get this sleepover on the move." "She's right we've done nothing for a while." "Okay then."**

 **For about a 3 hours we played a couple of games. Georgia had to go to the bathroom in the middle of monopoly. "I'll be quick." She darts off**

 **Georgia's POV**

 **I'm not going to the bathroom. But instead I am going to get revenge on Lil Miss RED. I just hate her. I can see the way Corey and her are together. If she ever thinks she can get my precious blue headed rock star away from me. Since earlier we p all our bags in Corey's room I go in there. I go into my duffel bag and open it. Past all my victorious stuff I find my new jimmy Choo stilettoes Corey bought me on my birthday last week. I put the shoes into the redheads backpack and neatly close it. I hurry back to my boyfriend.**

 **Laney's POV**

 **At the end of the game I won. Georgia is such a horrible player when it comes to bidding and trading. Soon, we all fall asleep with the twins curled up to each other, me on the couch, and Corey and Georgia cuddled up. Yuck! In the morning we are all awaken by Georgia's high pitched scream. We rush to the girl. "Babe what is it?" Corey asks "My. My…My…My shoes are gone!" Georgia begins to "cry" "Bae what shoes? "Corey gets near Georgia. "The ones you bought me for my birthday." She sobs. "Well we can find them don't worry." Corey reassures her. "Okay. Can we find them now?" "Anything for you." For a while we begin to search the whole house for Georgia's missing shoes. Soon Corey begins to go through the bags. Eventually he goes through mine. By dumping everything out. Luckily nothing to personal was in there except for my diary. At the bottom of the bag drops Georgia's shoes. We all gasp "Laney why is Georgia's shoes in your bag!" he gets mad. "I don't know?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY WERE IN YOUR BAG?!" "I am being honest I don't know I don't even wear heels!" "Obviously you do." Corey is beyond angry "Babe I don't think that she should be around you, she could also try to steal something else." Georgia butts in "Georgia is right. Laney you are … OUT OF THE BAND FOREVER!" Corey screams I can't believe what he just said. "I'm sorry what?' "YOU HEARD ME YOUR OUT OF THE BAND!"**

 **Cliffhanger. I think I got the cliffhanger! I believe I got the cliffhanger thing right. Also happy thanksgiving. Anyways the drama has begun. Comment what you think should happen between Corey and Laney. Also comment and share this story with other people if you believe Georgia is a total evil devil. Okay GothicBunny signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the positive comments now let's get onto chapter 5**

 **Laney's POV**

I can't believe my ears. Core kicked me out. What did I ever do to deserve this? "Go on go away!" He shouts. I have never seen Corey this upset before. "Core….I…I" "Just go okay. Grojband doesn't need you anymore. All you have ever done was criticized us and drag us down.. Maybe if I had kicked you out earlier maybe we would already be at the top." "Or maybe you would be dead." "I'd rather be dead than be your friend." Those words were like an arrow to my heart. "Core please let me explain." "First off my name is Corey second off I said LEAVE!" "Corey let me explain." He gets up to me He does something I thought he would never do. He slapped me. I broke down and dash out of his house. Now I have no one. No family. No friends. No Corey. I don't know where I am going but I don't stop running.

 **Kin's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. "Corey what did you do?" "What did I do? What did I do? KIN SHE IS A THEIF!" "How do you know that? You never let her explain. She was nice enough to let you do all the yelling." "Kin I don't even care all she has done was_"

"Protect us. Until you can realize that me and Kon are quitting." "I couldn't agree more brother." Me and Kon leave. Laney loved Corey and all he's ever done was shove her into a whole and almost gotten her killed so many times.

 **Georgia's POV**

I did it. I have Corey all to myself. This is totally the best day ever.

 **Corey's POV**

Now the band is gone. Whatever, I don't need them. I can make it big going solo. "It's okay babe. No matter what happens I will always be with you." My girlfriend comforts me "Promise when I make it big you will be right by my side." "Anything for my rock star. I also know something that will make you feel even better. Georgia pushes me onto the bed (A.N.: I am NOT going to write something with lemon. So just infer what they are doing.)

 **Laney's POV**

I just keep on running. I don't want to go home since my dad always abuses me. All I ever wanted was to be with the band and be a major part of Corey's life. But all that was dropped into the rabbit hole in one day. I just remembered. I have to get somethings at home, I need them really bad. I can't go through the window since Corey had locked it. Sigh Corey. So I have to go through the door. "WHERE WERE YOU MISSY?" My dad ask with about 30 different beer cans on the floor. "I had come from a sleepover." "WHAT SLEEPOVER. WAS IT WITH THOSE BOYS WASN'T' IT. ONE DAY WHEN YOU KEEP MESSING AROUND WITH THEM YOU ARE GOING TO GET PREGNANT AND I WON'T HELP YOU!" He screams "Dad they are just friends. Well they used to be." I start to cry. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I follow his orders. He is behind me hitting my back with a studded belt. I can bet I now have bruises and scars on my back. "IF YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM I WILL KILL YOU!" My dad threatens. He slams the door close and puts something in front of the door. Apparently he boarded up my window. Great. So now I am trapped. Oh well I guess I should start to pack my bags so in the morning I can leave run away. But I need tickets to some place very far away from peaceville. I stored away my laptop. I go to a plane ticket website. A ticket to Florida is about 56 days away. That is the only ticket that I can afford at this point. Well it would be better than to live in Peaceville. Since Peaceville is around 13 hours away, I guess I don't really have a choice but to go to Florida and start a new chapter in my life. In my closest I have a couple different hair color dyes. I don't really care which color I pick, just as long it is the furthest away from red. So I choose black and blonde. I apply the dye. The left side of my hair is black and the right side is blonde. In my vanity dresser is a couple of contacts. But they are color contacts that I use for Halloween. I just grab them on and put the blue ones on my bedtable. They look exactly like Core's. I start to cry again. "Pull yourself together Laney Melody Penn. Corey doesn't love you. You were foolish to believe any word that came out of his mouth. But now that I have no Corey, I'm not Laney Melody Penn. I need a new name that people will call me by. I'll figure that out later." I pack all my other things into a duffel bag, suitcase, and backpack. In the morning I will bust out of here. I lay on my bed. My dad through a just now party only full of drunk females in bikini's as usual. I cry myself to sleep

(Laney's Dream)

 _I am floating in space. Just pitch black darkness. Soon I hear a familiar voice. "Ha! Laney Penn." The voice belong to Corey. "Yeah I know her. Yea I kicked her out of the band. SHE WAS A DRAG TO THE TEAM SO WHY SHOULD SHE BE PART OF MY LIFE." Soon the universe begins to spin around. "Corey Bear." The voice of the devil Georgia. "Corey. I have some exciting news." "I'm here babe." By now I can see a faint picture with Corey and Georgia. They look older. "What's the news?" "I'm not telling you. Well not until you guess. You will be so happy." "I don't think I could be any happier than being with my wife and having a rocking solo career." I couldn't believe it Corey married Georgia. I start to cry. "Well are you going to guess?" "Is it a big huge kiss?" Corey grabs Georgia's waist and they start to make out. Eventually they stop. "No. The new is that I'm_ _ **PREGNANT!**_ _" The universe spins again. I'm in a hospital. I hear Georgia scream. "It's a boy!" A doctor shouts "I am so happy Georgia. I'm now a father! I AM SO GLAD I choose you and not Laney." The universe spins once more. Georgia looks pregnant again. There is a boy with dark skin and blue hair around the age of 6 running around a yard. Corey seems to be fixing a car. "Georgia, I can't wait till our baby girl comes into this world." "I know I am so lucky to have you." "I know baby. If I choose Laney, I would have just used her and then murder her until she was nothing but a red stain of blood!"_

(End of dream)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream only to realize its morning and that I'm okay. "Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Today is the day I am going to run away. ON my bed fame I see my outfit for today. A white tank top, a black cardigan, acid washed denim ripped jeans, and black flats. I put them on and go to my vanity. One way people think that you've run away is on how you look. So I can't look like I just got out of bed. I apply my makeup on which is darker than usual. I hate on black lipstick, black eyeshadow. Black lip liner, black eye liner, and my darkest color of blush. Everything that I need is in my Suit case and backpack. I decided to leave my duffel bag since those are full of the shoes I need. I can deal with wearing one pair of shoes for now. Now I just need to find a way out. I find a congenitally located hammer and break through the window. No more Laney Penn.

 **Corey's POV**

Georgia is sleeping on my chest. If I ever lost her I don't know what I would with my life.

(2 weeks later)  
It's been 2 weeks since I have seen the band. I don't care since all I need is my Georgia. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. All the women from where I come from are either evil or ugly. But Georgia she is a queen. Her curly pink hair. Her Dark brown eyes. Her big lips. Her curves. It's just everything I love in a woman is in Georgia. I am in my room all alone. I soon get a text from my babe

Corey I need to talk to u it's really important-Georgia

Okay where r u-Me

Outside your house-Georgia

Kk the door is open-Me  
Georgia enters my room with a bag in her hands. She starts to cry when she sits on my lap. 'You okay baby?"

"No I really need to tell you something. It's going to affect our lives forever." She sobs. I hate seeing her like this. "What is it?" "If I tell you do you promise to stay with me." Her eyes look so pleading and desperate waiting for my answer. She looks like if she tells me I would abandon her. "You are my one and only. Of course I will stay with you." I give her a reassuring smile. "Okay. Remember our moment 2 weeks ago?" I nod yes. "Well…" She goes into the bag and hands me a thin pink strip. "Georgia what's this." "Corey, I'm Pregnant."

Oh snap! Georgia's pregnant. Bet you probably weren't expecting that. Also this story may get a bit weird and strange. I might also through a couple of curveballs at you guys. Another thing is you might be wondering where Trina is well she's in New York for the summer (I know it's not summer in real time but just go with it.) Also the Newman's will appear soon. Another thing is I want to give my viewers a good family name so I'll try to do a poll or you guys can comment some suggestions. Try to also relate the name with my username. I also want to know if you guys want to do shoutouts. Okay that's all for now GothicBunnyGames signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you guys liked chapter 5. It is crazy that Georgia is pregnant. Now lets see Corey's reaction. Let's get on with chapter 6.  
** **_**

 **Corey's POV**

"Corey?" Georgia looks at me waiting for my response. "This is my fault." I snap out of my trance. "Oh no baby" "It is my fault. Your only 17 years old and you are waiting for your career to start." She sobs. "No Georgia. I put that baby in you. So we can raise it together." I reassure her. "But…but…we are just going to start senior year. Also a pregnant bump is very noticeable after a while." She says.

I wipe off her running mascara. "Hey listen to me. When your bump does show up maybe you could start online school so nobody knows you're pregnant." She smiles but then it fades. "I just hate it though. I feel like now we are rushing things." "Babe its okay I have always wanted to be a dad, it's not my ideal age. But we can make it work." "Okay." We began to make out.

 **Laney's POV**

I decided to stay at a motel for the night. I am using my dad's credit card to pay for it. "Okay Miss Penn your room is room 23." The worker tells me. "Okay." I look for room but I bump into someone. It's a boy with green hair. He had a nose piercing and an eyebrow piercings. "Sorry." I help him up. "Sorry again." I repeat. "No I am sorry. I bumped into you." He says. "You don't have to be so nice. I bumped into you.' He laughs a bit. "You funny. Anyways I'm Drew Forest." "I'm ugh…" "What you don't know your own name." Drew jokes "I do I just don't feel like that name is me. It was the old me." All of a sudden it starts to rain.

"Aww man. Well it was nice seeing you." Drew starts to walk away "Wait Drew. Here I got a room in the motel you can come in if you want." I say even though it might be a mistake. "That very nice of you to invite a stranger into your hotel room." "Well I guess I should risk it. I've got nothing to lose." Me and Drew go to room 23. "Well I guess I should tell you a little about me." Drew says. "If you want to you can." I tell him sitting on the bed and Drew on the chair. "Well I am 17 years old. I have a little sister named Jenn. I do have more things about me it's just the fact you won't judge me if I tell you?" "I promise" "Okay I am transgender and also to my disadvantage gay." He looks down

"Drew it's okay." "No not really. If you are a guys who wants to be a girl and who ends up liking girls. It's the whole reason I ran away." My eyes widen. "Oh no I got to go." Drew gets up to the door. "Wait Drew. I also ran away. I won't say a word to anyone else." For the rest of the night me and Drew get to know each other. We also decided to run away together. I am glad I made a new friend.

 **Kin's POV**

I wish Corey would hurry up and apologize. But that doesn't happen. SO ME AND Kon head to the Newman's. We have been cool for a couple of years now. "Hey Carrie can we talk to you." Kon shouts through the door. Kim opens the garage. "What brings you two over here?" Lenny ask. "Well the band is through." I say flatly. They gasps. "Yeah. We were having a sleepover a couple of weeks ago. Corey's girlfriend Georgia lost her shoes, so we had to look for them. Soon, Corey found her heels in Laney's bag. He got really mad. Their argument happened so fast. He kicked her out of the band, without her end of the story." I explain. "Those two have been friends since they we babies. Corey should know Laney would never steal. He should have also known that Laney can't walk in heels so she wouldn't take them." Carrie says. "I know lanes loved Corey with all her heart. All he's ever done was be oblivious to that. Those two are meant to be." Konnie states. "I wonder just ow me and Carrie got together but Laney and Corey didn't." Lenny says. "We'll the only thing we can do as friends is tell him his mistake." Carrie said. Soon we all leave to Corey's house. "Wait he won't talk to neither me nor Kon. One of you have to do it." "I'll do it. I am his opposite so I could probably knock some since into him." The rest of us hide.

 **Carrie's POV**

I can't believe Corey right now. I knock on riffin's door. "Who is it?" Riffin shouts obviously from the living room. "If you open the door you'll find out." I yell. Riffin opens the door with his arm draped around his girlfriend. "Hey Carrie what brings you here?" I give him the 'The chic needs to leave and we need to talk look" His eyes widen since he already know that look. "Um Georgia I need to do something so here's 25 dollars could you please buy something useful?" Georgia nods and walks away. I bust my way through Corey. "Corey we need to talk." "Okay shoot.' "Just so you know you are not avoiding this conversation in anyway." He groans I guess he know what we are about. "Corey why did you kick Laney out of the band?" "Because she's a thief." "You've known Laney since you were a baby. You should know everything about her. She would never steal." "Well I guess I didn't know everything I thought I knew about her." "Corey. Do you realize she was that no matter how much you're crazy your schemes were. She was the only one even though on the outside was negative about your plans, she was sure you knew what you were doing." He rolls his eyes. "Hey Corey I got a crib it is all white though." I look at Georgia. "Why do you need a crib?" "Umm… Georgia is pregnant

 **Carrie found out that Georgia is pregnant. How will she respond to that. Also You guys want Georgia dead. That won't happen, maybe it will. Also my chapters are getting longer. Okay GothicBunnyGames signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello this is chapter 7 so hope you enjoy.**

 **Carrie's POV**

I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT. Georgia is pregnant?! "What? How?" "Carrie. We are telling the truth." Need to leave now. "I gotta go now." I leave the house and tell the others on our way to my garage.

 **Laney's POV**

I wake up around 5 in the morning. Drew is fast asleep on the couch. I never changed my outfit from yesterday. But I don't mind. I need to save my supplies. My neck gets itchy so I scratch it. I feel the choker Corey gave me. My eyes water. I start to cry. My crying wakes up Drew. "Hey you okay." He begins to comfort me. "No." I sob "Well come on tell me." "Well remember when I told you about Corey?" Drew nods." Well I didn't tell you everything. Corey was my first crush. I've had a crush on him since kindergarten. The necklace that I am wearing. Corey was going to give it to me…on the day after our accidental kiss. He gave it to me when I found it. But he's never mentioned anything about the kiss." Drew's brown eyes widen. "Well didn't you say Corey is oblivious?" 'Yeah he is." "Well maybe he is just so oblivious to your crush on him." "Well how could you be oblivious to your best friend who had a crush on you since kindergarten? I mean Kon even figured out that I liked Corey. Kon is the brightest person there is."

"Don't worry…um..what's your name? You haven't told me yet." "It was Laney but, I need to change it. Laney Penn was the old me." "Well we'll figure out a solution for your new name." "We better start walking." I nod. Since we didn't take anything out of our bags we sign out of the motel and get going.

 **Kin's POV**

"What Georgia is pregnant?" "I am not lying. Hopefully this isn't true. Corey is going to just start senior year with a child on the way (A.N.: I really want you guys to review for this part. Should I make it so that they have a graduation coming or should I just leave it as it is? If you guys want it so that it will be their graduation I will update some of the chapters so they make sense,) "I probably hope Georgia cheated on Corey and the child doesn't belong to him." Lenny says. "Guys are we missing someone? My secret girlfriend, Kim points out. "Yeah where's Laney?" Konnie asks. "Umm. We haven't seen her since she stormed off out of Corey's house." Kon says. "Where is she?" A concerned Carrie asks. "She's probably somewhere crying in her room." "Guy. I am Laney's gender opposite. According to what you two told me. Corey broke her heart terribly bad. If I suffered a heart break that bad I would probably commit suicide or something." Lenny says with a worried look and tone. "So what you are saying is Laney is probably thinking or has committed suicide?!" Kim says. We bolt to Laney's house after Lenny nods. As we reach Laney's house I realize something. "Wait guys!" I yell. They stop running. "Laney's dad has a thing about other guys entering the house." "I'll go." Carrie says. Lenny gets a terrified facial expression. "Baby a..are you ssure?" Lenny stutters "Yes. Laney is one of my best friends. She's the one who got us together. I need to help her as much as I can." Carrie knocks on the door while we hide in a bush.

Mr. Penn opens the door looking like he just came from a very explicit party. "What do you want?" He slurs

 **Carries POV**

I am so sad for Laney. She has a poor excuse of a father. "Hi Mr. Penn umm… is Laney home." "Yeah why do need to know?" "I just want to talk to her." I answer. "Whatever. "He rolls his eyes and lets me in. I am disgusted. The house looks like a dumpster. "LANEY YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE." He yells and I run up the stairs. I hurry up to the room. I hope Laney is okay. I reach to her room in the dark hallway. I open the door nervously. Nothing. Laney's not there. I have a bit of a panic attack. I search the room. I see her diary. I just take it and bolt out of the dumpster house. "Guys…. Laney…. Is…. Not…There" I breathe out. "WHAT?!" They scream. I repeat that sentence over about 15 times. "Where is she?" Kim asks. "I don't know. She didn't commit suicide in the house so maybe she ran away. I have her diary she must have forgotten it. Maybe it has some info." We all huddle up and find some answers.

 **Corey's POV**

I am excited about me and Georgia's baby. But there is a problem. I haven't been completely honest with her though. Me and Georgia we laying on my bed. Cuddling. Watching TV. A commercial comes on.

"Georgia. I really need to tell you something." She looks up from laying on my chest. "What. Are you having second thoughts about the baby?" She questions. "Kind of. It's not that I don't want it it's just what if he or she doesn't like me?" I say with watering eyes. "Babe. I don't know anyone who wouldn't love you." "But, Georgia are we ready?" "Corey bear it's not the ideal age to have a kid but we have finished high school so we can work on our career's and think about college. Corey the baby that's inside me has your generics and characteristics as me and you because it is ours." Georgia says reassuringly. "Thanks baby." The commercails go off and we continue to watch orange is the new black (A.N: Review if you love that show).

 **Laney's POV**

Me and Drew are walking in the woods. ""You know we really need to find a new name for you." "We'll you could call me…Gabi." I tell him. "Okay Gabi. Short for Gabriela." Drew states "Gabi are you getting Bit hungry?" "I could eat." We stop at a clearing and sit on a sturdy log to eat the plainest sandwiches of my life. I know we aren't the best of runaway teens, I don't care though I have nothing to lose. My mind Drifts of into thinking about Corey. Our childhood together. Our friendship. I start to cry. "Gabi are you alright?" Drew questions.. I break down even more. "Gabi. It's okay. Talk to me if you want to." "Corey was all I had. Now he just sees me as a thief." I manage to say without stuttering. "Gabi it's okay. I can see how much Corey meant to you." "Drew you don't get it. The day we officially became friends since knowing each other since birth. We made an oath.

 **Flashback**

 _It was the first day of kindergarten. I was in a plain pastel green shirt, denim overalls, and red sneakers. "Mama can we go please." I ask. "Hold on Laney. We have to wait for Corey and his mom to get here." Mom said._

 _Eventually, they came. Corey was in a blue shirt with a guitar, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. "Sorry for being late. I had to drop off Trina to her daycare. Her school starts after Corey's." "Rachel don't worry." "Mommy can we go to school?" Corey asked smiling showing a missing tooth in the front. "Okay Corey." Mrs. Riffin said. We made it to peaceville elementary._

 _Me and Corey had the same class. Mr. Twig. Me and Corey were scared. We both cried. But ours moms still gave us away. Mr. Twig took us outside after lunch. Me and Corey were under the tree. "Lawey. Do you want to bwe friends?" He asked "Yes." "Let's mike a pwromise. Whatever wrappers we are friends.(A.N: Corey's gibberish words plus spell check = Pain) "Ok." I say. We hand shake. Ever since that day me and Corey have been the best of friends and it has been difficult to tear us apart. Until now, that is._

 **Flashback Ends**

"Well Gabi. Maybe you could sing your problems out. I heard once that if you do what makes you happy it makes you feel confident and forget your problems. " Drew tells me

 **( Umbrella by Rhianna I am skipping Jay Z's part)**

 **You have my heart** **  
** **And we'll never be worlds apart** **  
** **Maybe in magazines** **  
** **But you'll still be my star**

 **Baby** **'cause in the dark** **  
** **You can't see shiny cars** **  
** **And that's when you need me there** **  
** **With you I'll always share** **  
** **Because**

 **When the sun shines, we'll shine together** **  
** **Told you I'll be here forever** **  
** **Said I'll always be a friend** **  
** **Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

 **** **Now that it's raining more than ever** **  
** **Know that we'll still have each other** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella**

 **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

 **These fancy things, will never come in between** **  
** **You're part of my entity, here for infinity** **  
** **When the war has took it's part** **  
** **When the world has dealt it's cards** **  
** **If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart** **  
** **Because**

 **When the sun shines, we'll shine together** **  
** **Told you I'll be here forever** **  
** **Said I'll always be a friend** **  
** **Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

 **Now that it's raining more than ever** **  
** **Know that we'll still have each other** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella**

 **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

 **You can run into my arms** **  
** **It's okay don't be alarmed** **  
** **Come here to me** **  
** **There's no distance in between our love**

 **So go on and let the rain pour** **  
** **I'll be all you need and more** **  
** **Because**

 **When the sun shines, we'll shine together** **  
** **Told you I'll be here forever** **  
** **Said I'll always be a friend** **  
** **Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

 **Now that it's raining more than ever** **  
** **Know that we'll still have each other** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella** **  
** **You can stand under my umbrella**

 **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)** **  
** **Under my umbrella** **  
** **(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

 **It's raining** **  
** **Ooh baby it's raining** **  
** **Baby come here to me** **  
** **Come here to me**

 **It's raining** **  
** **Ooh baby it's raining** **  
** **You can always come here to me** **  
** **Come here to me**

 **It's pouring rain** **  
** **It's pouring rain** **  
** **Come here to me** **  
** **Come here to me**

"Do you feel better Gabi?" "Yeah. I think I might want to sing a bit more often." Me and Drew pack up and continue to walk

 **Corey's POV**

Georgia is in the mirror while I am playing video games on my XBOX. 'I am fat." Georgia says out of the blue. "What?" I say pausing the game. "You heard it. I am FAT. You made ME FAT!" Georgia accuses. "Baby your not fat you are beautifully pregnant. That's all." I say walking up to her and place my hands on her hips. "And… I have small breast," She says. "You're a 36C. Georgia you are wonderful the way you are. You look hot to me in anything in any shape or form. I'd still full on kiss you if you were covered in camel poop. Plus with your pregnancy the sisters up there are going to grow some more if that makes you feel even better." "I hate the way I look." She says and I sigh. I lay on the bed with her on my lap. I start singing.

 **(Treasure by Bruno Mars)**

 **Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention** **baby** **  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never live so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Georgia starts to tear up. "Was that for me?" She asks. "Of course I love. Nothing will ever change that." We kiss

 **Chapter 7 is done. Sorry for the lack of uploading. School, Family, and everything in between. Anyways I hope you guys like that I added some songs. Review if you want I changed my name since one of my friends found my account. I don't need her to judge. I hope you guys like the new name. Also this chapter is much longer. Just so you guys know I woun't be writing so early in school mainly after school.**

 **-GingerMania signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SOOOOOO, SORRY. I HAVE BEEN JUST SO BUSY LATELY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT ANYWAYS, THERE WILL BE SOME THING NEW HAPPENING WITH MY FANFICTION PAGE. I WILL TRY TO DO A ONE-SHOT WITH EVERY CHAPTER THAT I DO SO THAT IF I DON'T COME ON FOR A WHILE THAT YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING TO READ WHILE I AM GONE. OKAY CHAPTER**

 **X**

Laney's POV

As usual me and Drew are in the woods walking. "So Drew how is your love life?" I ask being noisy. "Well I dated this girl. But we broke up maybe a week or two ago." "What was her name?" "Um Georgia Valentine." That name. Georgia Valentine was Core's girlfriend. She was cheating on him. I thought I was over Corey but I'm not. "Drew I know her." He looks at me weird. "How?" "She was Corey's girlfriend and they are still a couple." "So you are saying that B**** WAS CHEATING ON ME?!" Drew's pale face grew apple red. "Yeah" "LET'S GO BACK TO PEACEVILLE SO THAT I CAN BEAT HER A**" Drew is beyond furious. I regret asking that question now. "Umm How?" "By getting on a bus. It will only be 5 hours but it will be worth it." Drew says bearing his teeth. "Drew. No. She was the one who wrecked your relation-ship don't go down the negative path like she did." He calms down and we continue to walk.

Corey's POV

Me and my pregnant bae are at babies' r us. Georgia thinks it's going to be a girl but of course I want it to be a boy so I can name him Corey Jaron Riffin Jr. Georgia says that if it is a girl that her name would be Lyneth that means little beauty in French. But since I coaxed Georgia to keep the babies gender a secret, we are shopping for boys and girl things. Georgia picks up a Minnie mouse dress. "Babe if the baby is a boy we are not naming it after you." "Why?" I say in my whiny child voice. "Why? Because I already have a Corey Jaron Riffin. You." She says touching my nose with her thin fingers. "Well than what would we name it if it is a boy?" "I was thinking about Alejandro. I mean It is a tradition in my family to name the first born boy Alejandro." She says spotting a Purple shirt that says 'I AM DADDIES PRINCESS' if it is a girl than it will defiantly be true. "Alejandro does sound like an awesome name." I say Georgia smiles. Her braces look just so perfect on her teeth. Georgia continues to look through the rack of clothing.

I think she is positive that the baby is going to be a girl because we have been looking at the girl clothes for an hour and a half. Not that I am complaining. I don't really understand fashion. Laney would always help me if my clothes looked like a mess.

 _Laney  
_ Laney I haven't seen her since the fight. She doesn't ever stay mad at me for this long. I really haven't seen her mad at me for this long. Let alone be mad at me. I am starting to think I was a little too hard on her. I mean I did over react a bit, I shouldn't have slapped her nor should I have kicked her out. Man now I feel awful. Lanes has always been the best friend any guy could ask for. "Babe you okay?" Georgia asks. "Yeah just thinking but it's nothing serious." I reply. "Okay you know if something is bothering you then you can just tell me right." I nod

Carries' POV

Man I cannot feel any worst. Laney is somewhere and we don't know where. I have to help her. After all she got Lenny to ask me out. Now it's my turn to help her. "So Laney is going to Peru?" Kon asks "That's what she wrote hopefully it is true." "So we're going to Peru?" "I guess so. Should we tell Corey?" Kim ask "F*** No! He is the one who started this mess so he obviously doesn't care!" Lenny shouts. I am shocked he doesn't curse unless he is super mad. "Calm down." I rub his back to make him feel better. It works. "Okay so let's hurry up and pack. Hopefully she hasn't gone too far. Let's meet up in about 2 hours to get in the van and find her." Kin says. We depart to pack

 **X**

 **Sorry I know this chapter is short but at least I got something. Sorry for any flaws and once again sorry for not uploading in a month. I will try to upload as often as possible plus I am once again doing this at school since I moved recently and there is no WI-FI at my house. Plus I changed my name once again. This once might stay forever. Okay ArcticPanda Signing OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the support that you have been showing me through the story. I might even put some of your thoughts into it. So review your ideas if you want that. Okay on with the chapter.**

 **X**

 **Corey's POV**

Georgia and I are moving things from a room we used for storage into a nursery. "Baby where are we going to put all these things in the boxes?" My blossom flower asks. She is a couple months pregnant you can see a little bump forming if she pulls up her shirt. (A.N: Please review how many months pregnant she is. I can't because at this moment of me writing this there is no internet.)

"I don't know. Maybe we should look through them and see what we should keep.'' I reply "That's a good idea. Also what should we paint the room? We have Dazzling purple or blueberry blue?'' I ponder on that question before replying to her question, "Both. One side could be purple one side could be blue. We won't know the baby's gender until he or she is born. We agreed to that remember." "Right. You know Corey. We have gotten pretty far. Most couples don't get this far this quick." She says going through the first box. While I am going through mine I notice something.

The box is fully of the bands treasured items. We had made the box so we could relive the old times. The first thing I see is a picture of Laney. She was in her pajamas. It was a Tumblr shirt with her zebra print shorts and knee high ombre blue and purple socks. Her red hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. What am I saying I have a girlfriend who is pregnant? I can't think of my friend like that. Well my Ex best friend. Where is she? She has never been gone for this long without seeing me. No matter how angry she was at me. I can understand why I was a massive jerk towards her. I need to tell Georgia about this.

 **Georgia's POV**

I did it. Little red is out of the picture. Now it is just me and my Corey worry bear. With a baby on the way I have secured our future. This baby girl is the second best thing that has ever happened to me. Corey looks at me for a long period of time I can see from the corner of my eyes. "Baby we need to talk." I give his that signal that means okay. "I know you don't want to her name BUT Laney she was my best friend. I-she has been with me since forever. I really miss her. She was like the sister I never had. Sure I had Trina but she wasn't very sister like when I was younger." I try to hold back from me yelling. "She was really important to you?" I manage to say through my teeth. My boyfriend nods. "I shouldn't have been at all the way I acted towards her. All she wanted was to be my friend and make sure that me and the guys were safe."

While Corey was saying those things I felt, I- I felt like a MONSTER! I just tore away the only girl that was his friend. All his friends for that matter. Laney was the main female figure in his life until we started to date. I have to come clean. "Corey. I have to tell you something but I don't know how you are going to react when I say this." Corey looks at me with the biggest eyes ever. "Babe nothing you ever do I could never be mad at you. I love you nothing will ever change that." I look into his sea blue eyes. "You know the fight that you had with Laney." He nods. "Well the whole thing happened because of me."

Corey becomes very confused. "What do you mean the fight was your fault?" "Well I planned it out. I placed my shoes in her bag. I screamed. **I** did it. It's all my fault. I got just do jealous. I thought that she would try to steal you from me." I say holding back the tears forming in my eyes. "YOU DID THAT. YOU CAUSED THE WHOLE. FIGHT? WHY WOULD YOU? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. I TRUST YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO BELIVE THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON MY GIRLFRIEND WITH MY BEST FRIEND?" I nod. I expected Corey to get mad. I say "Sorry. I can make it up to you." "HOW?!" "You didn't delete your friends' names out of your phone. Try to call them." Corey pulls out his phone.

 **Carrie's POV**

We are in the van right now. I need to find Laney. Kin is driving. Me and Lenny are in the back seat. My phone goes off. I see the caller ID. Corey. That jerk. I ignore him. He calls about 65 times. I am not joking. We are all getting annoyed with hearing my phone go off. It is the Nyan cat theme song. I pick up. "Riffin what do you want?" I ask with annoyance. "Carrie. It's about Laney. Put me on speaker. I put him on speaker and Kim turns the music off. "Okay Corey speak." Lenny states. He's still angry at Corey. "Look I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at Laney. I shouldn't have falsely accused her. Nor should I have slapped her. I found out the truth. Georgia was the reason why everyone was so worked up this morning." "I KNEW IT!" We all shout. "I know how we can find Laney." "Spit it out." Konnie rushes. "If Lanes is wearing the necklace I let her keep. There is a GPS tracking device in the jewel. I have the location thing on my phone." "Enough said Riffin. We are on our way to pick you up." We have a shot at finding Laney.

 **Laney's POV**

(A week later)

Drew and me have a strong bond now. I have up graded my style. I am now back to my original hair color, I have on platform sneakers, a white tank, and destressed jeans that stop at my knees. "Gabi so you like to sing right?" Drew askes. "Yeah." "Well there is a crowd wow them with you awesomeness. I think it is an outdoor talent show as well .Me and Drew rush over there with our bags in our hands. "Anyone wants to wow this crowd with their talents?" "Me!" I yell and jump onto the stage.

 **Rihanna- Take a bow**

 **How 'bout a round of applause?**

 **Standin' ovation**

 **Oh**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **You look so dumb right now**

 **Standin' outside my house**

 **Tryin' to apologize**

 **You're so ugly when you cry**

 **(Please)**

 **Just cut it out**

 **Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not**

 **Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

 **But you put on quite a show**

 **You really had me goin'**

 **But now it's time to go**

 **Curtains finally closin'**

 **That was quite a show**

 **Very entertaining**

 **But it's over now**

 **Go on and take a bow**

 **Grab your clothes and get gone**

 **(You better hurry up)**

 **Before the sprinklers come on**

 **Talkin' 'bout "Girl, I love you you're the one"**

 **This just looks like a re-run**

 **(Please)**

 **What else is on?**

 **And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not**

 **Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

 **But you put on quite a show**

 **You really had me goin'**

 **But now it's time to go**

 **Curtains finally closin'**

 **That was quite a show**

 **Very entertaining**

 **But it's over now**

 **Go on and take a bow**

 **And the award for the best liar goes to you**

 **For makin' me believe**

 **That you could be**

 **Faithful to me**

 **Let's hear your speech out**

 **Oh**

 **How 'bout a round of applause?**

 **Standin' ovation**

 **But you put on quite a show**

 **You really had me goin'**

 **But now it's time to go**

 **Curtains finally closin'**

 **That was quite a show**

 **Very entertaining**

 **But it's over now**

 **Go on and take a bow**

 **But it's over now**

 **Corey's POV**

We have all been in a van for a week. All of a sudden we hear. I recognize that voice. Laney! "  
Guys pull the car over I think I hear Laney's voice. We all dash out of the car. We see a stage it is Lanes. Tears of happiness fill my eyes. She is such a wonderful singer.

 **Rachel Platten- Fight Song**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

 **And it's been two years I miss my home**

 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**

 **Still believe**

 **Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Fifth Harmony- Miss movin on**

 **I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch**

 **Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch**

 **My lips are saying goodbye**

 **My eyes are finally dry**

 **I'm not the way that I used to be**

 **I took the record off repeat**

 **You killed me, but I survived**

 **And now I'm coming alive**

 **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh**

 **My innocence is wearing thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

 **So call me, call me, call me**

 **Miss movin' on, oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on, oh oh oh, yeah**

 **I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)**

 **I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)**

 **I was such a good girl**

 **So fragile, but no more.**

 **I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)**

 **My whole world was electrified (Electrified)**

 **Now I'm no longer afraid**

 **It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**

 **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh**

 **My innocence is wearing thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

 **So call me, call me, call me**

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was**

 **(The way it was)**

 **I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough**

 **(Gonna be enough) It's gonna be enough**

 **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again, oh oh oh**

 **My innocence is wearing thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

 **So call me, call me, call me**

 **Miss movin' on (on) oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on (On and on and on and on and on) oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on (on and on and on and on) oh oh oh**

 **(On and on and on and on) Miss movin' on, oh oh oh (Hey yeah)**

 **I'm movin' on**

That song was wonderful. I scream "Laney!" Soon everyone joins us." Laney spots us.

 **Laney's POV**

My eyes must be playing tricks on me because I think I am seeing the gang. Wait it is the gang. And Georgia. I dart off the stage. Corey does the same. We meet in the street. "Lanes." We hug. I get lost in the moment. I start to cry. I missed Corey. I missed the band. I missed peaceville. Heck I even missed Georgia. Me and Core are embraced in the longest hug ever. Soon I hear the sound of tires speeding. I look out onto the street. A car is going at about 205 miles an hour (I don't know if cars go that fast but whatev) All I can think about doing is getting Corey out of the way. I push him into the group. I try to run to them but. Bam!

Laaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnneeey

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy

Darkness fills my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that you guys hated the cliffhanger. So here is the next chapter. I think that you will be pleased after reading it. Or while doing it you'll break down into your snoopy dance (Dork diaries reference) So here is chapter 10**

 **Laney's POV**

"I am so sorry."

"This is all my fault."

"You don't deserve a guy like me to be your friend."

"Just please wake up. Please."

"You are my best friend."

"My best friend. ( **A.N: HTTYD 2 REFERENCE)'**

My eyes slowly open. But quickly shut close after being greeted with a very bright light. Where am I? Something is holding my hand. I turn my head carefully and open my eyes once more. Corey is by my side in a chair. He appears to be crying and I am in a hospital room. How did I even get in here. "Core." I say weakly. Corey looks up shocked. "Lanes?!" I gets up from the chair. "OH MY GOSH! YOUR AWAKE. YOUR FINALLY AWAKE AFTER 8 MONTHS IN A COMA I WAS BEGGING TO GET WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND STARTING TO LOSE HOPE!" "What I was in a coma?! For 8 months?" He nods. "This is wonderful. I missed you so much Lanes. I will never let anything else happen to you. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the short and maybe confusing chapter I am going to answer a few question you guys may want answers to.**

 **Georgia is no longer pregnant and is DEAD! She died during the birth. (I know you guys wanted that.)**

 **Laney was in a coma from being hit by a car but is okay and is awake.**

 **Aria is a perfect healthy baby girl**

 **Laney's POV**

I couldn't believe what was currently happening. Corey had his lips on mine. His eyes were closed but mine were wide open. I felt like a fish. I didn't do anything I was so shocked. When Corey pulled away I was still in stage 10 shock. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes. "Um. Uh…..N-no need to apologize." I stutter. "Yeah I do need to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you. You probably like someone else." He says looking down. _That's not true. You're the only one my heart belongs to. Okay. Laney this your chance to tell him how you feel._

"Corey there is something that I want to tell you." I manage to say without stuttering. He looks up at me. His eyes are a bit red like he was just crying. "What is it?" I ask. "I-i-I feel like a douche bag or something in that category. I mean I-I get into an argument with m-my best friend. My g-girlfriend gets pregnant, you get into a-a coma. G-Georgia gives birth. Now I was kissing you. You probably like someone else that's more worthy than me."

 _Okay Laney this your chance to tell him how you feel don't chicken out._

"Corey remember when I told you that I wanted to tell you something?" I say with a blush across my freckled face. "Yeah" "Well what I wanted to tell you was that I-I-" I was cut off by Aria crying. The rest of the night I was unable to tell him how I felt. Corey fell asleep on my lap and Aria was in her bassinet.

 **Corey's POV**

The next day

I wake up with the soothing sound of Lanes breathing. My cheeks go red. Ever since Laney woke up I've been having a strange but familiar feeling. "Core" I hear Laney say in her sleep. "I do." She says in her sleep again. , my blush grows stringer. Was she dreaming about me and her getting married? Wow. That's a thought. But I shake it off. "Morin Core." I her a famine voice say sleepily. I turn around. Laney's messy hair make her look even sexier than before. Wait. Bad Corey you can't think about your best friend like that. No matter how soft her gorgeous red hair is. Her emerald green eyes. Her soft lips. Her-. UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Bad Corey. "H-hey Beautiful." realized what I said. We both blush a deep shade of red. "Um…Ugh I-I-I mean Hey L-lanes." There was an awkward silence between us. That was until the sound of Aria's wail draw our attention to the new born. Laney feeds her, I change her and she falls right back asleep. I sit on the bed with Laney once more. We start to watch television. I really didn't care what was on because I couldn't keep my eyes off Laney. She didn't notice my staring thank god. Her skin had the slightest bit of color. Her face was plastered with spots of freckles. I lean towards her. When she sees me a blush appears on her face. I get real close to her face. I did something that shocked both me and her.

 **Laney's POV**

Corey starts to kiss all over my face. "C-c-core what are y-y-y-y-you doing?" I stutter. This is not normal Corey behavior. He removes his lips from my face just long enough to speak. "I'm kissing every freckle that you have." He goes right back to kissing my face. I can't even make words come out of my mouth. "I-I-I don't just have f-f-f-f-freckles o-on m-m-my face." I mentally slap myself. Why would I tell the guy I've liked since I first met him that kind of thing. I mean seriously I just said words couldn't come out of my mouth but when words come out of my mouth they turn out to be the stupidest thing I have ever said. "I get what you mean but I'm not going that far." He says in a teasing way. I relax into what he's doing. Soon he reaches my lips. He kisses me. This is my third time kissing Corey. We were at it until I hear this. "ABOUT TIME!" The gang shouts. I didn't hear them open the door. The group sits down on the couch and the window seal. "When did this happen." I am blushing beyond belief. Corey has this 'look' to him. "You guys caught us in such a time. I was just about to ask this beautiful lady here to be my girlfriend. So Laney what do you say. Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't believe what he just said. All of these years Corey is now finally asking me out. All I could muster up was a small nod. The room erupts with positive noise.

 **X**

 **Corey and Laney are finally together. I want to ask you guys something. I want you to review your answer for the next chapter**

 **Do you want me to skip some time when they are older and have their career together and some more drama comes in between**

 **I have the year and stating what happens in that year**

 **Well any way I hope you guys liked this chapter. I love reviews the more the reviews the better the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Corey's POV**

7 Years later

It's been 7 years since Laney has gotten out of her comatic state. Here is the drop down on what has happened over the last couple of years. Carrie and Lenny have been married of 3 years and Carrie is expecting their first baby in 6 months. Kon and Katrina are engaged and will be wedded in 2 months. For Kim and Kin well Kim is pregnant and will give birth in a matter of weeks. But Kin still hasn't proposed to her yet. For me and my red headed girlfriend and Aria, well we are all great. Aria is 7 and is doing great in school. Also Lanes died her hair temporarily blonde, she looks sexier. We also have a husky, Clock (Named by Aria), she is Aria's best friend. Aria won't do anything without her. The band also is working on getting a deal but so far we have been unsuccessful.

I'm peacefully sleeping in my bed with Lanes curled up to me, when "Daddy. Wake up please." I hear my lovely daughter scream with Clock not far behind her. I open a bit of one eye to see my daughter by my end of the bed. "Daddy get up. You promised to teach me how to play music and sing." She says. "Sweetie it's" I look at the digital clock on my bedside table. "9:38. Can I have a bit more time to sleep?" Clock starts whining and Aria gives me the puppy dog eyes. I feel lanes kick me. "Daddy I wanna sing like Laney." A smirk appears on my face. "Well I can't teach you how to sing like Laney but maybe she can help with that." Aria and Clock skip over to Lane's end of the bed. "Laney can you please teach me to sing like you." "Sure thing just let me get dressed and get some breakfast and I'll be there."

"Oki." Then she skips off then close the door. I turn over the beautiful red head by my side and then hug her, nuzzling my nose in her creamy neck. "I love you." I state out of the blue. "Yeah I know. I love you to but I just have to get dressed and teach your daughter how to sing even better than she already does." "Well she is also yours. I love you so much that I'll call you her your daughter." Laney gets out of my cuddle to grab some clothes. I go out of the bedroom to go see how Aria is doing. I see her eating some pop tarts with Clock by her side. "Aria you okay." She looks up quickly as if I had startled her. I sit at the glass table with my daughter. She picks a piece of her pop tart and hands it to me. "Here daddy. You need breakfast." I gently take the breakfast pastry out of her small hands. She looks up with her big blue eyes. "Wow Laney you look pretty." She exclaims. I turn around to see my girlfriend. She is in a grey crop top sweater with a hood, worn out denim jeans. Her red hair which has gotten longer over the years is in a simple ponytail. She had no makeup on and her feet were bare revealing her blue toenails. "Babe you look beautiful."

 **Laney's POV**

"Oh so I wasn't beautiful before." I say in a teasing manner. "Oh shut up woman. You know what I mean." Corey replies. I go over to Clock and Aria. "So what do you think of my outfit?" I ask. "I think it is purr-fect." Aria giggles referencing the cat on my shirt. She is defiantly Corey's daughter. Those cheesy jokes, upbeat attitude, and all things that makes Corey himself. In the middle of me eating my breakfast I hear a knock on the door. I was getting up to get it but Aria and Clock beat me to it.

"Aria don't open the door." Corey warns and her hands hit the door knob. "But it's Carlos." Carlos is Aria's best human friend. "Okay then." She opens the door.

 **Aria's POV**

"Carlos you're here! Just in time Laney was going to teach me to sing and dance just like her." I state with glee. "Cool. C-c-can I join to I like to dance." Carlos starts to dance in front of the door. I start to laugh. "Close the door please." Laney asks. We head back to the table when I sit down Clock jumps on my lap. Carlos sits down beside me. "Miss Laney can you teach me to sing and dance pwease?" Carlos asks giving Laney the puppy dog eyes. "Okay." "Yeah!" Me and Carlos squeals. "Okay Laney. Me, Kin, Kon, Lenny, and Drew are going out for a few hours before they end up being dads." Daddy gets out of his seat and head to his room to I guess go change. "Okay you two. We'll start as soon as Corey leaves." "Could we do it now please?" I give her the puppy dog eyes. "She tries to resist it but gives in. I learned that trick from Daddy, he does that to her all the time. "Miss Laney. Can you show us a dance that you made?" Carlos asks. "Sure." Laney gets her phone off the table before clock puts it in her mouth and takes the little puppy off the table and sits her on the floor. She plugs up her phone to a nearby speaker.

 **(A/N Laney is dancing to where have you been by Rihanna from Just dance 2014 and it is both the extreme version and the regular because she is showing two dances)**

"Those were awesome. So cool." Carlos shout with excitement. "You did two dances with one song too COOL!" I shout. "Hold on I'm going to see what Corey is doing and thank you." Laney walks to her and daddies room. "Miss Laney is soooooooooo COOL. You are sooooo Lucky!" Carlos gives me a hug and Clock squeezes between my legs. I pat her black and white head.

 **Laney's POV**

I am worn out from dancing. I should have stretched first. When I open the door I see my rock star boyfriend knocked out on the bed with only his pants on revealing abs. I grab his phone off the nightstand, put the camera on, snap a few pics, and send them to me before deleting them. I'm not a stalker he's my boyfriend. I giggle then start kissing his face to wake him up. His blue eyes slowly open. "L-lanes." He questions but I still kiss his face. Then in a few short minutes of a make out we hear the door bell, clock bark and Aria and Carlos yell. "Somebody is here!"

 **I am ending it here because my hand is jammed from getting hit In the thumb with a softball which btw are not soft in the slightest ways. Just so you guys know I am having a brain fart for the servant and the prince but I am thinking of something. Also I might use a lot of just dance to talk about dancing because explaining dance moves gets confusing this way it makes it better for me to work with. Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 A New Start Part 1

**Aria's POV**

Laney comes out of the room. When she opens the door I see a man with green hair and a woman with long blonde hair. "Hello." Laney says. She looks like she doesn't recognize the people. "Come on you don't remember me." The man says with a small smile on his face. "I don't think…so" Laney is even more confused. "Seriously Gabi." Gabi what does this man want and why is he calling Laney Gabi? I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn to see Carlos. "Do you know this man?" Before I could answer I hear Laney squeal. She gives the stranger man a hug. Daddy rushes out of the room. He rushes to Laney so fast that he almost tripped over Clock so I pick her up. Wow she is a little heavy.

"Laney….are you okay. Who's this?" He breathes out. "Core. This is Drew. He's a friend that I haven't seen since the incident." Daddy reaches out to the guy named Drew. "Hello. This is my fiancé Mirabelle. Mirabelle this is Gabi well her made up name she never told me her real name." Me, Carlos, and Clock go to my room since the adults were talking.

 **Laney's POV**

 **"** Well my name is Laney. Come in we have got some catching up to do." We walk into the living room. "Excuse the mess." Me and Corey say at the same time causing us to blush. 7 years of dating and we still blush over silly stuff. When we sit Mirabelle speaks. "Drew has told me a lot of things about you. When we moved here I was so excited to meet you." "Hey Drew you wanna go down stairs." "Why not." The guys leave. "So Mirabelle how did you and Drew meet?" I ask. "Well I was paint balling and we were on the same team. I asked if he wanted to hang out some time. 36 dates later we became official. After 4 years of dating he proposed to me a month ago." I look at her hand. "That is a very beautiful ring." I compliment. "Thank you. So how are you and your husband?" I blush. "Me and Core aren't married. We aren't even engaged." Mirabelle covers her mouth. "I am so sorry. I saw that little girl and boy. I thought that they were your kids. You also have a very beautiful house. I am so so so so so sorry. I better stop talking before I keep on rambling. "That's okay. But I don't have any kids yet. That's Corey's daughter he had with his other girlfriend before she died. The boy is her friend Carlos Diaz."

 **Corey's POV**

"Dude you have a sick basement." Drew compliments. "What can you say? A future rock star needs a sick man cave. You want something to drink?" I offer, "Nah I am good." "Drew do you want to go bowling. The rest of the guys in my band are coming right about now." Right on cue the door bell rings. "Why not. Let me ask Mirabelle." We go upstairs. Laney had let the band in. I swear to you that every time that I see Kim her stomach get bigger. "Sup guys. This is Drew one of Laney's friends. And that over there is Mirabelle, Drew's fiancé." After introductions we head into the groj-van and drive off.

"So Lens how are you and Carrie are?" Kon asks. "We are great. Right now we are painting the room. Sometimes I forget that she's pregnant her stomach really hasn't gotten much bigger." "That reminds me what gender is the baby?" I ask. "Well let's just say that I will have we will have an extra when we head out." "You guys are having a boy!" Everyone shouts. "Yeah it's is great. I can tell from the advances in ultrasounds that he's going to look more like Carrie." "At least you know how many babies your having. Kim wants to keep it a surprise but even though the size of her stomach says that she'll have more than one baby she believes she'll have one child. I don't think that I am cut out for fatherhood." Kin panics from behind me. "Bro for the last time, you need to seal your relationship with Kim." I say. "I don't get why you are saying that Corey. Your child is 7. Her mother died and your relationship with Laney hasn't gone to the next level." "Kin I know. But it would help a lot." We talk until we reach the bowling alley.

 **Carrie's POV**

I feel great. Being pregnant isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be so far. I can't say the same for Kim who was complaining about the baby kicking. On another note Mirabelle seems really nice. "Ugh I hate being pregnant. These babies won't stop kicking. I feel sick and for some strange reason I want avocados, peanut butter, pickles and raisin Ice-cream." I scrunch my nose up at the thought of that being a real thing. "Well I have pickles in the fridge." Laney states and goes to the refrigerator and retrieves a jar of pickles. "Thank you Laney. You're a doll." Kim smiles after getting the pickles. "So what do you do?" Konnie ask. "Laney could you please sing or something. The baby likes your voice more than its own mother." "Sure why not. I have a song. Aria and me also made a dance to go with it if you want to see it." Laney explains. "Yes please." Kim breathes out. "Aria could you please come here?" Laney shouts.

Aria and Carlos along with Clock come out of the room. "Yes Laney." "Aria remember that dance we made together?" Laney asks and Aria nods. "Well they would like to see it. Would you like to dance with me?" Aria shakes her head vigorously. "Yeah!"

 **Toxic by Britney Spears (They are dancing to the regular just dance toxic)**

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Oh,  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

Oh,  
Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

 **Laney's POV**

Everyone applauses to me and Aria. Sometimes I think that she is my biological daughter since we have so much in common. I turn my head to see Clock and Carlos on the couch fast asleep. Aria soon joins them. Konnie places a blanket on the trio. We awe at the sight. I grab my phone to take a picture of them. "Awe." All of us say in union. More pictures were being taken.

 **X**

 **I'll make a part 2 to this. Also I changed my name to match my Tumblr name. So if you want me to draw scenes in the stories, review and I'll try. I am also sorry for not uploading to my other story. I just can't think of anything.**


	14. Chapter 14 Starting New Part 2

**Still working on my other story. But I am having a major condition of author's block.**

 **X**

Corey's POV

We are a while away from the bowling alley. "So Drew are you gonna bowl?" Kin asks. "Maybe." "You should." Kon states. "Yeah I just might. But just so you guys know I am the best at bowling." "Oh we will see about that." I say confidently. "Finally we reach the bowling alley. Once inside the building a blast of cool air hits us. It was refreshing since it was 96 degrees outside.

"Do you guys wanna bowl first or go to the arcade?" Drew asks. "Let's bowl since that was the main reason that we came here." Lenny states. We head to the counter. I pay for our game and we get our shoes. "What size do you fella's need?" A girl with a half shaved curly purple hair asks. "23" Kon states. "Size 13 please." Drew asks. "15 for me." I say. "I need a 12 please." Lenny ask. "Sorry we don't have any more 12's left. Can you do a 12 and a half?" The purple headed girl asks. "Sure." "14 for me." Kin states. **(A/N: I have no idea if those are actual sizes for men since I am female.)**

After we all put on our shoes we go and grab the bowling balls. Kin sets up our game. "Okay Drew you're up." The green head goes up with his green bowling ball. Once he throws it he hits 9 balls. "Dang it!" We he throws the ball again he ends up getting a spare.

 **Laney's POV**

I am having a fabulous time with the girls. The children are still asleep. "So Kim are you and Kin getting married any time soon with a baby on the way soon?" Carrie asks. "I don't know. I might propse to him though. The guy doesn't have to always propose." Kim says rubbing her stomach. "You go girl." Konnie cheers. "Kim do you think that you will have only one baby though." I ask. "Shut it Laney. I am not the one who is 4'11" Kim screams. "At least I am not the one who looks like she ate Jupiter." I go back at her.

"Ooh that was SAVAGE Laney." ( **A/N: If you don't know what calling somebody Savage probably you have been under a rock or not in America because a lot of American children will say that when your comeback is great and targets somebody. It is difficult to say. Also maybe calling someone Savage isn't just and American thing)** we all turn our heads to see who said that. It was Aria. "Ria your awake." I say cheerfully. Carlos and Clock slowly open their eyes. "Hey Laney. You know how you and the band want to be celebrities." She states. "Yeah." The girls all say. "Well why don't you guys make a couple of fantastic videos post them on YouTube. If they become a hit people might want you." A grin appears on my face. "Ria that is a fabulous Idea. I will tell your dad once he comes back from bowling." We all go to Aria and give her a monster bear hug.

 **Kim's POV**

Once the hug is over I start to feel weird. "Kimmy are you okay?" My twin asks. "I don't know but I feel strange. Maybe if I get a glass of water it'll help." I try to get up and I feel something run down my leg. Everyone has a horrified look on their face. "OH MY GOD. K-KIM YOUR WATER BROKE!" Carrie screams. I clutch my stomach when a powerful thing hits me. I fall back onto the couch. "Aria get my phone please." Laney orders. Aria runs to get Laney's phone and then hands it to her. Carrie and Konnie are by my side. I am trying my very best not to scream since there is a dog and children in hear but one slips out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "Pick up kin."

 **Kin's POV**

Drew was not lying when he said he was good at bowling. He has 134 points. Corey with 96. Lenny has 76. Kon has 69. I have the worst out of all 24. I SUCK AT BOWLING. It is my turn. When I am about to throw the ball Kon shouts. "Kin Laney is calling you." I get distracted and the ball slips out of my hand. I get my first strike of the day. "Yes." I cheer. I go over to my phone. I call Laney back while plopping a fry in my mouth. "Callin Lanes back." Corey asks. I nod my head. She answers quickly. "Thank god Kin you answered. Listen get your behind over here." "Why?" I ask taking a sip of my coke. "Kin, Kim is giving BIRTH. RIGHT NOW!" My eyes widen and I spit my drink out and it lands on Kon. "U-mmmm. I-I will b-be there." I hang up. "Guys we need to go NOW!" I rush them. "Dude. The game is not over though." Corey complains. "Kim is giving b-b-b-b-birth. NOW!" After those final words We are already in the van. Throughout the whole ride all that was going through my head was my girlfriend and the child that was about to be born.

 **Mirabelle's POV**

"SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!" Kim screams. "Carlos and Aria. Take clock and go in your room until I say so." Laney commands. The trio goes off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" More of Kim's screams. "I will help with the delivery. I am studying to be an Obstetrician-gynecologist, which means I help with pregnancy and delivery." I say. "Well that is great because there is no way for an ambulance to get here. It would take an ambulance 5 hours from the nearest hospital to get here." Carrie breaks the news. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I WANT KIN!" "He's on the way" "Okay someone get a rag with cold water. Konnie scurries off to get a cold rag.

The guys burst through the door. Kin of course was the first. He goes by Kim's side. "Baby a-are you okay." "What kind of f****** question I am giving birth y- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." "Corey come with me. Aria is in her room with Carlos. Everyone but Kin, Konnie and Me follow Laney.

 **8 Hours later**

The sound of a baby's cry fills the living room. "Congratulations on you baby boy." I cut off the umbilical cord, cover the baby in a clean blanket. Wow this is hard work. I had over the baby and everyone exits the 7 year olds room. "What are you gonna name the baby?" Carlos asks. "How about Keith." Kim looks at Kin who kisses her. "Keith is a wonderful name." Everyone awes when Kim hands her son to the father. She looks very uncomfortable. "Hey Mira. Should I be experiencing the same amount of pain I did while –g-giving birth?" "I don't know unless….


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim's POV**

I realized of what pain I was going through again. "I'M HAVING ANOTHER B-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." My body is in excruciating pain. Kin looks at me with wide eyes holding our sleeping son. "I think I am having another baby. MIRABELLE PLEASE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

 **Serval hours later**

I couldn't believe what just happened to me. I just gave birth to quads! 3 boys and 1 girl. I am exhausted. I thought I was going to have one baby. But I just **HAD** to be very lucky to be a new mother of 4 children and I'm not even married yet how am I going to do this. I start to cry from pain, frustration and also joy. "Are you okay Kim." Kin asks me since everyone else was asleep. "Kin, how are we going to do this? We live in a small apartment. We barely have enough money for us two how are we going to afford 4 children on top of that?"

My eyes filled with worry. "Kim you made it through an intense pregnancy and labor. You gave birth to these 4 beautiful babies, Keith, Justin, William, and Sophia. We made it through all of this. We can make it I will make sure of that." I feel extreme happiness when he says those words. I take a look at our children. Kin is holding Sophia and Keith while I have Justin and William. All four of them have dark brown eyes and night black hair. Kin lays his head on my shoulder but quickly removes it. "I shouldn't do that. You gave birth. So you need to relax and get comfortable. I can put the babies in the crib Corey saved when Aria was born. He carefully gets up with the two already in his hands and tip toes through the maze of sleeping people. When he puts all of the babies in the crib that was in the living room. Soon we both fall asleep. Throughout the night the babies started to cry and it kept us up. The price of parenthood.

 **Corey's POV**

I had woke up multiple times during the night because of the crying. I didn't mind it so much since I had to go through the same thing with Aria, but I had Lanes to help me.

Laney is lying beside me with Carlos, Clock, and Aria curled into each other. Mirabelle and Drew are sleeping on the couch. Kin and Kim are finally asleep on the other end of the 8 person couch. Konnie and Kon feel asleep face first into the carpet beside Carrie and Lenny who had made a little mattress for Carrie to sleep on.

I try to get up without waking up my red-headed girlfriend. I quickly fail since I neglected the fact that she had her arm around me. "Core. What are you doing up so early?" She asks in a groggy voice. "I am just going to get some breakfast. Do you want some?" I ask. "Just some Trix." I nod and carefully maneuver around the sleeping people. I get the cereal and some bowls and milk and go back to my girlfriend. I give her, the bowl. "Thanks babe." She kisses me.

Since I put my milk in the bowl first, Lanes puts her cereal in first. Then we switch. Soon we are eating Trix. They aren't my favorite, but I'll eat it. "So Core, Aria came up with the idea that we could get some producers to notice us if we post some videos on YouTube." My face lights up. "That's a great idea." My expression drops. "What's wrong?" My goddess asks. "Well Carrie's pregnant and Kim just gave birth. We are going to be busy. In fact we'll be so busy that we can't make a music video." "Don't worry. Me and you can make a video." That relaxes my mind.

 **Carrie's POV**

My eyes slowly open. Yesterday was something else. "Giving birth took a lot longer that I thought I would. I hope Kim is not in any more pain. I turn my head to see that Corey and Laney are awake. "Hey OTP." I call them OTP, because they are my one true pairing. "Oh hey Carrie." Laney replies and Corey nods since he has cereal in his mouth. I want to get up but I would end up waking my husband. But I feel a hand touch my hair. "Morning Carrie." I hear the voice of my husband.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I ask. "Not enough." He states bluntly. "What about you?" "Good enough to last the day." "How's the baby?" "He's fine. Probably still asleep." I get out of his light grip.

"Corey do you mind if I get some avocados and Peanuts?" I ask. The cravings are starting to kick in. "You sure, you don't want some yogurt or a pop tart?" Lenny ask. "Well it's not what I want. It's what the baby wants." I tell him. "Yeah. But we don't have avocados." Corey says. "Hey guys." I hear Kim's voice. Still weak from the screaming. "Oh Hey Kim. How ya feelin?" Laney asks. "Fine. I'm still in pain." Kim gets up and goes to the crib. She yawns. "They're so beautiful." All those awake, including me. I am now eating some peanuts.

"Kim. Can I ask you a question?" I ask. She nods. "How was the experience? Giving birth." She gives me a really look. "You really want to know? It was like having a spear shoved through your body. Be thankful you're only having one." "Thanks for the idea of having a spear shot through my body." "Hey you asked. But to be real, I didn't get medicine or anything. So if you have it at the hospital, defiantly get some pain relievers or something.

 **Corey's POV**

A couple of hours later everyone is awake. Mirabelle and Kim are at the house. Kin would be there but we are taking him somewhere very important. We are at the ring shop. "Why'd you guys bring me here?" Kin asks with annoyance. "Kin. You are a father of 4 now. You need to make sure your relationship with Kim is at the highest it can be." I guess he already knows what we are talking about because he says, "I think that she will like that one." He points to an engagement ring with diamonds on the top of its silver coat." "Okay. I'll pay for it. Go to the car and wait please." The group exits the shop. "Hello young sir. Which one would you like?" A white bearded man asks me. "That one, please." I point to the one Kin wanted to give to Kim. I notice one that looked really beautiful. "Also that one, please." I point to a ring that was covered in shining slightly colored diamonds. Maybe it is my turn to take my relationship to the next level as well…

 **BOOM! You guys weren't expecting her to give birth to quads! Also I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers. But there is a solution. If we can reach 5 to 10 relies for** _ **THIS**_ **chapter. I will post sometime this weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Corey's POV**

"That is an excellent choice. That will be 205." The clerk says. I hand him the money and he gives me a bag with the rings. I take the my ring and put it in my back pocket. I exit the store and go to the front seat of the van.

"Hey, Core. Can you please hand me the ring?" Kin asks. "Yeah." I give him the bag. "Core you okay. You seem a little off." Laney asks. I turn my head quickly. "O-oh I a-m good." I stutter. God I am so nervous. I've known Lanes my whole life but I am really nervous right now. Finally we arrive to the house. Kim greets us. "Hey guys. Where'd you go?"

 **Kin's POV**

"Kim can I a-ask you s-something?" I am beyond nervous but I need to do this. "Of course you can." She says. "Well. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are beautiful. Smart. Caring and just outstanding in every way. I love you." I get on my knees. I had put the ring in my jacket pocket. Kim puts her hand on her mouth. "What I want to say is. Will you marry me?" No answer. I feel like she's going to say no. That was until I feel arms around my neck. "Yes." I give her a hug. Then I put the ring on her finger and kiss her. "I love you Kin Kujira." She says sweetly. "I love you too Kim Kujira." I hear an awe from the gang. A couple of camera snaps go off.

She lets go from me. "You two are adorable." Konnie fangirls. "Awe shut it Konnie." Kim blushes. "Even after four kids you still blush." I tease. She playfully punches my arm. The rest of the day was awesome. Well other than Kim and me having to watch after the quads.

Mirabelle and Laney cooked dinner. Even though she insisted that she do it alone. Everyone was at the table. Kim, me, Konnie, Carrie, Kon, Laney, Carlos, Aria, Corey, Mirabelle, Lenny, and Drew. We are having steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. It was really good. Though I feel bad that Mirabelle helped Kim deliver the babies that she wanted to help cook.

"Mirabelle, I want to thank you again for everything." Kim says before taking a bit of the corn. "It's no problem. I really love to cook." "No I really mean it. You helped me give birth. I really couldn't thank you enough." She smiles. "No really it was the experience I needed." "Daddy can you help me cut this? "Aria asks the frontman. "Yeah" Aria passes her plate to her father. After he cuts it he hands it back to her. "Thank you daddy." Boy does Aria look like the splitting version of her father except for the dark skin.

"Miss Laney could I stay over here tonight?" Carlos asks. "If it is okay with your mom." "It is. She tells me as long as you or Mr. Corey is okay with it." I look over at Carrie and Lenny who were staring at Carries small barely noticeable bump. "You two are pretty quiet." Laney speaks. They turn their heads to the bassist. "Oh it's nothing. I am just waiting for when he starts to kick." Lenny says. Carrie nods in agreement. After dinner was over everyone goes home. Me and Kim will never have the same lives again.

 **Aria's POV**

"Hey Carlos come on." Me and Carlos go into my room. Clock was sleeping on the rug near my bed. "So Aria what do you want to play?" "Umm….How about we help Laney write lyrics to a song so that way Grojband can be fantastic!" I shout. Thank god Clock is a heavy sleeper. Carlos eyes grow wide like he does when it's Christmas. "Yeah that's a great idea!" We run off to daddy and Laney's room.

Carlos knocks. "Come in." We hear through the door. I open it. Laney is on the big bed while daddy is messing around with his guitar. Me and Carlos jump on the bed. "You two haven't taken showers." Laney notices. "We wanted to help you write a song." Carlos explains. "You can help me if you both take showers and have your nightclothes on." We both quickly do that. My PJ's are pink leopard printed bottoms with a pink paw as a shirt. Carlos has on one of my older ones. It is a green bottomed one and a yellow shirt. "Okay since you two are dressed. You two can help." Daddy's bright blue eyes grow in size. "Hey you didn't ask me, you boyfriend, to help with the song?" He pretends to be hurt. "I see how it is. I am a terrible lyric writer so you don't want me to ruin your song. Well I hope you happy."

Laney rolls her eyes. "Babe, you know you can be so childish at times." She says getting to the edge of the bed where he is. The two kiss. Unknown to daddy Laney was taking off his prized beanie. The two let go before I puke.

Laney has the hat behind her. "Come on. You can help two." Finally we all four are on the bed writing the song. Laney puts the beanie on my head. Daddy puts his hand on his head. "Hey where's my beanie." He looks around. Me, Carlos, and Laney try to not laugh. He looks towards me. "Ria! How'd you get that?" Daddy 'sneakily' goes to me and grabs my feet. He tickles them. "A-h stop!" I try to wiggle free but his grip is two strong.

 _Think Aria. Think. How would Laney get out of this situation._

Carlos runs put of the room before I could do anything. Daddy lets me go. I run after my friend. He's on the porch. Crying. His faces into his knees. I sit by him and put an arm around his back.

"Carlos. Why are you crying?" He doesn't respond, but he cries even harder. Laney and Daddy come outside and sit by him as well. "Carlos. Do you want to talk about it?" Laney asks. I feel tears about to slide down my face. I hate it when someone I care about is upset.

"I-it's j-j-j-just that. Y-you have a p-perfect f-f-f-amily. M-my d-dad is g-gone a-and m-m-mommy's ne-ver h-home." Laney puts her hands on her mouth. "Corey. Aria. Go inside. I got this." We obey that because we know better to disobey what Laney says. Especially daddy.

 **Laney's POV**

"Carlos. I know where you are coming from." He looks at me with red eyes. "Y-you do?" "Yes. My mother died when I was your age. My father had become abusive towards me. It was tough. But I got through it. Also with the help of my friends. It was even better to get through it." I tell him. He gives me a weary smile. "Thank you." He wipes away his tears. "Also one more thing."

 **Carlos's POV**

Laney is really nice. She really helped me. "Also one more thing." She tells me. She comes a little closer to me so she can whisper in my ear. "Do you like Aria?" My cheeks go red. "I-I d-do." I feel really embarrassed right now. "Hey its okay. I know the signs. I used to feel that way about Corey. Now come on. Let's go inside." As we get up, I ask, "Could you please not tell her?" I look at Miss. Laney with big pleading eyes. "Of course I won't" Laney smiles at me and we go inside. "Okay now that everything is taken care of. How about w write that song. "Yeah!" Everyone shouts including me.

 **Laney's POV**

The song is now completed. It is called Sorry (A.N/ Not Justin Bieber Sorry but Beyoncé's Sorry) I know that it has curse words in it. But hey. Me and Core mainly wrote it. "Can we here you sing it?" Aria asks. I nod.

Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry  
Boy nah  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry

He trying to roll me up (I ain't sorry)  
I ain't picking up (I ain't sorry)  
Headed to the club (I ain't sorry)  
I ain't thinking 'bout you (I ain't sorry)

Me and my ladies sip my d'ussé cups  
I don't give a fuck chucking my deuces up  
Suck on my balls pause  
I had enough  
I ain't thinking 'bout you  
I ain't thinking 'bout

Middle fingers up  
Put them hands high  
Wave it in his face  
Tell 'em boy bye  
Tell 'em boy bye  
Boy bye  
Middle fingers up  
I ain't thinking 'bout you

Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry  
Boy nah  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry  
No no hell nah

Now you want to say you're sorry  
Now you want to call me crying  
Now you gotta see me wildin'  
Now I'm the one that's lying  
And I don't feel bad about it  
It's exactly what you get  
Stop indirecting my grinding

I ain't thinking bout you  
I ain't thinking bout you  
I ain't thinking bout you  
I ain't thinking bout you  
I ain't thinking bout you

Middle fingers up  
Put them hands high  
Wave it in his face  
Tell 'em boy bye  
Tell 'em boy bye  
Boy bye  
Middle fingers up  
I ain't thinking bout you

Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry  
Nigga nah  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
Sorry, I ain't sorry  
I ain't sorry  
No no hell nah

Looking at my watch he should've been home  
Today I regret the night I put that ring on  
He always got them fucking excuses  
I pray to the lord you reveal what his truth is

I left a note in the hallway  
By the time you read it I'll be far away  
I'm far away  
But I ain't fucking with nobody  
Let's have a toast to the good life  
Suicide before you see this tear fall down my eyes  
Me and my baby we gone be alright  
We gon' live a good life  
Big homie better grow up  
Me and my whoadies 'bout to stroll up  
I see them boppers in the corner  
They sneaking out the back door  
He only want me when I'm not there  
He better call becky with the good hair  
He better call becky with the good hair

"That was great Babe." Corey kisses me. "Well now let's go to sleep now." I suggest. They nod. "Daddy can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Aria asks and Corey nods. Carlos sleeps near my end and Aria is by her father. Eventually all eyes are shut.

 **X**

 **Sorry about the chapter being so short. I think you guys are happy with how this story is going. I also want you guys to know that I am having serious writers block for The Servant and The Prince. So could you guys review comments and suggestions for the both of my stories? The more reviews the better.**


	17. I Can't Publish For A While

**As you probably know summer is or has approached us. I will be with my father this and probably every summer so I don't know whether or not I will be able to update. If I do it might not be that long or frequent. I just wanted you guys to know that. I'll try to post another chapter on both of my stories before I leave Saturday.**

 **-XOXOLemon**


	18. Coming Soon

Good news! I should be able to post new chapters for both stories. Thank you all for your patience. I should be able to start writing and publishing new chapters in a week or so.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank You all for waiting FOREVER. For me to post. I really hope you guys LOVE this chapter. Also as requested there will be some fluff.**

 **Laney's POV**

 _I'm in a mirror. In a long flowing white gown with a vail that trails behind me. "Laney, it's time." A lady with white hair says. I follow her to and isle of blue. I see Corey. His attire is black but with touches of my favorite color, green, as his tie. I start walking down the aisle with a bouquet of assorted blue flowers._

 _Nobody else I see. The only one I see is Corey Jaron Riffin. Eventually I am face to face to him. The priest begins. He finally reaches to the part I have been waiting for. I feel like my face is about to explode from all the smiling that I was doing. "DO you Corey Jaron Riffin, take Laney Melody Penn to be your lawful wedded wife?" Corey looks at me with big bright beautiful blue eyes. "I do." "Do you Laney Melody Penn take Corey Jaron Riffin to be your Lawful wedded husband?"_

 _I give Corey the same look he gave me and with an ear to ear smile I breathe out, "I do." "With the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and Wife you may-" Corey doesn't let the preacher finish and pulls me by the waist and kisses me._

Was that a dream? I wish it wasn't. Wait what's touching my lips? It feels like a pair lips. I open my eyes. Corey was on top of me making out with me. "Core?! What are you doing?" I what I tried to say but it turned out muffled from Corey pressing his lips even harder to mine. "Morning Babe." He says as he releases his lips from me but his face is still really close to mine. His nose is touching mine and I can smell his breathe. I blush in embarrassment. "C-c-Cor-core. Y-you haven't woken m-me up like t-that in y-years." I stutter as I try to catch my breathe. "There's more where that came from." Where did all this romantic aggressions come from? "O-oh" Was all I could spit out. Suddenly Core's lips are on my NECK!

"C-core." I yelp out in surprise. "You know babe, you have really soft skin. I couldn't ever forget those soft lips." He barely whispers against my skin. "W-where is… al-all th-this. T-THIS. Coming f-from?" I ask. "I'm making up for all those years that I didn't do this to you babe." I never wanted his loving to end, but him being in complete control kind of aggravates me. Even though I know it is use less I try to push him off of me. I feel him smirk when I huff when I fail. "You know I'm stronger than you babe." I blush even more. "H-h-h-hey. I am pretty strong." I state in defense.

"Yeah." Soon Corey starts to suck on my neck. "What are you d-doing now C-core?!" I squeal. "I got us a gig for tonight. It's gonna be amazing and to remember it I left you a hickey on you." My eyes widen. "What!" "Maybe I'll give you another." He smirks. "N-no." I resist. "Fine, babe. Maybe I'll show my love in a different way." Corey is a total trip right now. He starts to make out with me.

I know that I can't get out of this I just give in. I start to run my hand through his blue hair. He had his signature beanie on and it fell off. "I love you, babe." Corey whispers against my lips. "I love you more." "I would argue with you but I'm busy." "OOOOOHHH my god! Even their make outs are cute and competitive! #TeamCorney4Life! I am so posting this on Instagram!" I hear my friend Carrie squeal and the sound of a phone taking pictures.

Both me and Core stare at the doorway in shock. The gang was just staring at us. We were both blushing intensely. How much did they see? Even Katrina was here! "Why couldn't you two have been doing this all through high school?" Katrina asks. I push Corey off of me and hide under the covers. My blush was deepening in color. "That's because I was dating Georgia guys." Corey responds and I grind my teeth at the mention of her name. Wait! Does that mean?

 **Corey's POV**

I was a little embarrassed of what happened. I forgot they came over to practice. "Who's Georgia daddy?" Aria asks as she jumps on the bed. I sit up beside her. "She was your mother." "D-do I look like her?" My daughter asks. "In fact you do." I respond. Her eyes start to grow into the size of saucers. "How?" She questions and I pick her up and sit her on my lap. "Let's see. She always dyed her hair pink. But the natural color was a very dark brown almost black. It was very long, curly and beautiful, just like yours. You have her dark skin. You-"I was cut off by Lanes jumping off of the bed and dashing out of the room. "What happened to her?" Lenny asks as he puts a hand on Carrie's ever growing stomach. "I don't know. But I don't like how this played out."

 _Flashback_

 _It was a blur really. It was all too fast. I remember Georgia's high pitched scream. Us searching the room. Georgia's shoes falling out of Lanes' bag. Me yelling and screaming. Laney trying to explain but being the jerk that I am I never gave her a chance to explain. Then I remember the loud painful smack of my hand meeting Lanes' rosy cheek. Her emerald green eyes flooding with tears and then her running away._

"I am not going to lose her again." I state. That was the signal for them to search for Laney. "Please Lanes. Come back to me. I-I can't lose you. Not again." I whisper.

15 Minutes later

There was still no sight of Laney. I started to panic and think of what could have happened to her. "Maybe she got kidnapped. Maybe a car hit her. Maybe-" "Corey, stop pacing. Laney is somewhere. You thinking negatively is not going to help us in anyway." Katrina says. I stop pacing but I know that my face still expresses fear, pain, hurt, and worriedness. "I don't know what happened to her. I can't lose her. I love her too much. I want us to get married and start an even bigger family." I admit. Carrie comes up to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. Her stomach was poking my side just a bit. "Corey, Laney feels the same and always has. We will find her, wherever she is."

2 hours later.

THERE IS NO WAY TO CALM ME DOWN RIGHT NOW. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME NOT AGAIN. IF I DON'T FIND LANEY, I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL LIVE.

 **Laney's POV**

I went into a hole that only I know about. I have to think about things. If Georgia hadn't died. Would Corey still have dated me? Did he ever love me when he was with Georgia? When did he realize his feelings for me? I have to talk to someone. So I crawl out of the hole and head into the house. Everyone was shocked. Corey ran over to me and tightly hugs me. "Don't ever do that again." He sighs in relief. "Girl what happened to you?" Kim and Konnie ask. "I had to think some…things through." I partly answer their question. "What was it?" Corey asks. Tears start to fill my eyes again. I start to cry into Corey's chest. Staining his shirt with tears. He rests and hand on my head and back. "Could you please tell me?" I will tell him. He has to know. "W-wen you s-s-s-started talking a-about Georgia with Aria. I s-s-started thinking that you didn't really love m-me. I t-thought t-t-the only reason y-y-you dated m-me was be-because G-Georgia died."

"Babe that's crazy. I love you." Corey begins to explain to me everything. We began to practice and soon we are at the gig. Everything was set and we were ready to play.

( **Sorry if I keep using the same singers but I couldn't pick a couple of songs)**

 **Chandelier-Sia (Sung by Laney and Carrie)**

 **Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down**

 **I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love**

 **1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight**

 **Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

 **1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **Throw 'em back till I lose count**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight**

 **On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight**

 **Gimmie Dat- Ciara (Sung by Laney and Carrie)**

 **I've been gone for too long  
Think it's time I bring it back  
I've been gone for too long  
Now it's time I take it back, back**

 **Yeah, yeah you like it when I move it to the beat like that  
Got that bump, bump in your trunk  
Got them speakers burnin' up**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass**

 **This right here's a banger  
This right here's a keeper  
Just know when you play this  
You know might blow out your speakers**

 **Me I'm TNT  
(Boom)  
Please don't set me off  
When the song come on  
You know I'm goin' off**

 **When the beat's up and down  
Imma bring the place down  
This Georgia peach is so round  
Like it when I jump, jump down to the ground**

 **When the beat's up and down  
Never complain when I put it down  
Your princess is back in town  
I'm finna put on my crown**

 **I've been gone for too long  
Think it's time I bring it back  
I've been gone for too long  
Now it's time I take it back, back**

 **Yeah, yeah you like it when I move it to the beat like that  
Got that bump, bump in your trunk  
Got them speakers burnin' up**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass**

 **This right here be jammin'  
From NY to Miami  
Bass be hittin' so hard  
On the block, it'll wake your maymay**

 **This one's for the caddy's and the old so chevy's  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it loud  
It ain't right if it ain't heavy**

 **When the beat's up and down  
Imma bring the place down  
This Georgia peach is so round  
Like it when I jump jump down to the ground**

 **When the beat's up and down  
Never complain when I put it down  
Your princess is back in town  
I'm finna put on my crown**

 **I've been gone for too long  
Think it's time I bring it back  
I've been gone for too long  
Now it's time I take it back, back**

 **Yeah, yeah you like it when I move it to the beat like that  
Got that bump, bump in your trunk  
Got them speakers burnin' up**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass**

 **Oh I'm makin' love to the bass line  
I feel it deep inside every time I hear that  
(Uhh)  
I can feel that**

 **Ooh, I need that  
(Uhh)  
I gotta get that**

 **Bass, nana, nana, nana, nanana  
I've been gone for too long  
I think it's time I bring it back  
I've been gone for too long  
I think it's time I bring it back**

 **Cee Cee's gone for too long  
Now now now she's, she's, she's back, hey**

 **Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme that  
Uh, uh, uh  
Gimme that, gimme that**

 **Uh, uh, uh  
Gimme that, gimme that  
Yeah, yeah  
Oww, oww**

 **Gotta give it to me  
Uhh, I said give it to me  
Right there, right there, right there  
Right there, right there, right there**

 **Don't stop  
Right there, right there, right there  
Right there, right there, right there  
Don't stop**

 **I've been gone for long  
Think it's time I bring it back  
I've been gone for too long  
Now it's time I take it back, back**

 **Yeah, yeah, you like it when I move it to the beat like that  
Got that bump bump in your trunk  
Got them speakers burnin' up**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass, that bass**

 **Gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass**

 **Like a dude- Jessie J (Sung by Laney)**

 **Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey...**

 **Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why you lookin' at me?**

 **Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight**

 **Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker**

 **I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar**

 **Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
M H's on my dick like this**

 **Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker**

 **I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey,  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar**

 **Boys - come, come say what you wanna  
Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar  
Holler holler whoa**

 **Boys - come, come say what you wanna  
Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar  
Holler holler whoa**

 **I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **We can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

 **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar, yeah.**

 **Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it, do it like a dude**

 **My Girl- Mindless Behavior (Sung by Lenny and Corey)**

 **Dang, we text each other a lot.**

 **Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
She hit me all the time, she be texting me.  
Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
She hit me all the time.**

 **Yo Prod, let 'em know.**

 **When I say hey, then you say what's up?  
And I'll be like baby, do you miss me?  
When you say yes, then I'll say ditto.  
Then you hit me back, with the less than symbol number three.**

 **I got a clue how you feel for me.  
1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.  
That's how you feel baby that's what's up.  
A hundred forty characters, is more than enough.**

 **Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.  
Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time - She text me all the time**

 **When you say yo, then I'll say hey love.  
You hit me with a sad face, what I do?  
I hit you with a question mark.  
You send me back a J slash K, said I'm just playing with you.**

 **I got a clue how you feel for me.  
1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.  
That's how you feel baby thats what's up.  
A hundred forty characters is more than enough.**

 **Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.  
Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like -**

 **She text me after school, she do it like it's homework.  
Up in the salon, she do it like it's homework.  
My girl's in love, I think I'm in love.  
I wonder what she texted now.**

 **Oh, oh, let me get it Prod.**

 **Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend.  
We just two love-birds, that's why we're always tweeting.  
I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers.  
When we get off the phone, she says, "No you hang up first!"  
My girl is my universe, I am so in love with her.  
All the money in the world can't incompare to what my shawty's worth.  
They call me Double R, from mindless behavior.  
Oh, that's my girl calling. I'll holla at you later!**

 **Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.  
Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.  
She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.  
She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - [x2]**

 **Don't forget to text me girl, at (323) 319-6060  
There's the number, MB y'all.**

 **Salute- Little mix (Sung by Laney, Carrie, Kim and Konnie)**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot it  
Don't need ammunition, on a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Divas, Queens, we don't need no man, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot it  
Don't need ammunition. On a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

 **It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving on (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah)**

 **Attention  
Attention  
Individuals  
Originals  
Huh  
Lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

 **(Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun  
Let us stand together  
And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters)**

 **Huh!  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Corey's POV**

It was finally time for me to do it. I am going to propose to Laney in front of this crowd so the whole world knows that I love her and she's mine. She doesn't know about these songs but the others do. "This last two songs go to this very special girl." I pull Lanes by her thin waist and she blushes intensely. It is so hot. "To my wonderful girlfriend Laney Penn."

 **Girl From Sweden- Eric Saade (Sung by Corey)**

 **She got eyes like a tiger, tiger  
got a heart of a lion, lion  
she's hotter than fire, fire  
got me hooked with a la la la la la la**

 **Like cherry, cherry  
she's sweeter than candy, candy  
I ain't dumb but I'm ready, ready  
for a little bit of la la la la la la**

 **I've been around the world a lot of girls  
wanna get down with me  
still I can't wait till I return  
to the one that's meant for me**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high like a ceiling  
high like a ceiling**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high from the feeling  
I'm so high from the feeling**

 **I got a girl from Sweden  
I gotta, I gotta, I gotta girl from  
I gotta, I got a a girl from Sweden  
I gotta, I gotta, I gotta girl from  
I gotta, I got a a girl from Sweden**

 **Hey brother, brother  
listen up when I tell ya, tell ya  
she's not like the others, others  
got me drunk on her la la la la la love**

 **It's funny, funny  
she's all over my body, body  
I gotta make her my honey, honey  
tonight we gon' la la la la la la (yep)**

 **I've been around the world a lot of girls  
wanna get down with me  
but still I can't wait till I return  
to the one that's meant for me**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high like a ceiling  
high like a ceiling**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high from the feeling  
I'm so high from the feeling**

 **I got a girl from Sweden  
I gotta, I gotta, I gotta girl from  
I gotta, I got a a girl from Sweden  
I gotta, I gotta, I gotta girl from  
I gotta, I got a a girl from Sweden**

 **I got a girl from Sweden**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high like a ceiling**

 **Spend a weekend in Paris  
already leaving  
Off to Miami  
high from the feeling  
I'm so high from the feeling**

 **I got a girl from Sweden  
Sweden**

 **I gotta, I gotta, I got a girl from  
I gotta, I got a girl from Sweden  
I gotta, I gotta, I got a girl from  
I gotta, I got a girl from Sweden**

 **I got a girl from Sweden  
I got a girl from Sweden  
ooh**

"This is the last song folks. This one will be extra special." I wink at my one and only and her blush deepens.

 **Marry Me- Jason Derulo( Sung by Corey)**

 **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do**

 **And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
Singing (Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)**

 **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life**

 **You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **Got me singing  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)  
Got me singing  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)**

 **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do.**

 **Dont forget to sing along**

 **I love you baby**

At the Last part I bend down on one knee and open the box containing the ring. The crowd starts to roar. Laney covers her mouth in shock. "Laney Melody Penn. I love you more than anything. I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't by my side every day when I wake up. What I am asking is…..Will you marry me?" Tears start to flood her gorgeous green eyes. I'm afraid for the worst. But when I feel arms around my neck I start to smile widely. "Yes Core! YES! Yes! Yes! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I place the ring on her finger and we both share a kiss. The crowd echoes 'awe'. "I love you Riffin." Laney smiles into the kiss. "You'll be a Riffin soon enough Penn."

While we were entranced in our embrace someone shouts. "NO! F*CK NO! COREY IS MINE REDHEAD!" That voice was familiar. Everyone looks to the girl with pink hair, pink eyes, and ebony skin. _Oh no._ Georgia Valentine?! How did she become undead? Wasn't she nicer right before she died?! HOW DID SHE GET HERE?!

 **X**

 **Georgia is back from the dead. But let's put her away till next chapter. Corey and Laney are engaged! I couldn't stop smiling while I wrote this chapter. I used some of my favorite songs for this chapter as I always do. But COREY RIFFIN AND LANEY PENN, SOON TO BE LANEY RIFFIN ARE ENGAGED! CORNEY IS FINALLY HAPPENING EVEN MORE! Okay anyways I am going to put away the fangirling for now. The servant and the Prince next chapter will come out some time this week. I just had to write this chapter at 2:13 in the morning. Please review some ideas for future chapters for both stories. Lastly when I finish these stories I want some answers on what kind of story should I do.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Another Grojband**

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **I'll give you guys a while to answers. The one that gets the most reviews will be the next story I write. You can vote for more than 1. This is TheOffical_AshWorld Signing out. (Yes I changed my name again.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Laney's POV**

Core wrote a song for me. 2 songs for me. Wait. Now he's looking at me. He's on his knee. He has a box in his hand. With a ring?! Is he proposing to me?! A blush creeps up on my face and I cover my mouth with my hands in complete shock. Then I hear the words I have been waiting to hear for over 20 years. "Will you marry me?"

I know that my eyes are flooding with tears of joy. I go over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes Core! YES! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I shout so loud that I'm sure everyone in the world heard. I release Corey and gaze into his eyes. He puts the ring on my finger and I kiss him.

The crowd is in awe. But I could care less about them right now. "F*CK NO! COREY IS MINE REDHEAD!" I hear someone scream. Everyone turns their heads to a very angry Georgia Valentine. "Oh no." She storms up on the stage so fast that no one could react. She grabs me by the hair and yanks me off of Corey. I hold back a scream. Corey and the others try to run to my aid but Georgia blocks all of them. The crowd flees.

"Hello Corey. I've missed you." Georgia says in a demonic and insane voice. "G-georgia! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Corey yelled at her. She bends down to meet eyes with him. "Why baby. I came back just for you. This redheaded b*tch is trying to stop our love." Her voice was so demonic I was getting scared.

"I-I thought you changed! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! YOUR SUPPOST TO BE **DEAD!"** Corey screams. "I was pregnant then Corey bear. It's called hormones. I'll explain that why am I hear later. Where is my daughter?"

ARIA! I forgot she was by the curtains. I turn my head to see her walking slowly to the demonic beast. " **ARIA NO!"** The band shouts. But she doesn't listen and continue to walk. "Mom?" Both of them are face to face. "Hey Aria. I'm your mother." Aria's blue eyes grow in size and turns her head to look at her father. "I-is this true daddy?" Corey walks over to the females. "Y-yes." "You're my mother?" Georgia nods. " **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ALL MY LIFE! Y-YOU CAN"T JUST WALTZ UP IN HERE WITHOUT EXPLAINATION!"** Aria screams at her mother. "Aria…" Georgia turns to Corey. "Why didn't you tell her?" Georgia asks through her teeth.

"I-I didn't know how to tell her." Corey stutters and walks over to me. "Are you alright, babe?" Corey whispers as I lean my head on his shoulder. "Yeah." Georgia must have over heard this and she snapped. " **COREY BEAR IS MINE! HE'S NOT YOURS! ONLY CAN I BE CALLED BABE BUT COREY!"** She storms over tome and Corey. I was so terrified that I clung onto him. She screams a devilish scream that made the ends of my hair stand up.

The last couple of events were a blur. I was painfully pulled me my hair and I was now on…grass?

 **Corey's POV**

What is happening right now? Laney is on the grass so far away from the stage. The band was packed into a corner (Probably to keep a pregnant Carrie from beating Georgia into a pulp.) Aria was standing in the middle with no expression on her face. But worst of all Georgia came back from the dead. "LANEY!" I shout as I try to run over to my unconscious girlfriend but Georgia stops me right in my tracks.

"G-Georgia. Why are you d-d-d-doing this?" I stammer. "Because your mine Corey. We'll live together forever. We'll rule the underworld you're the king I'm the queen. Aria will be our heir. This will all happen… right after I eliminate your friends.

 **Sorry for taking 4 ever to upload this and for this chapter being so short. BTW My Tumblr is:**

 **.com**

 **My wattpad has the same username as my fanfiction but there is no stories on it though. Review scenes from both stories and I'll try to draw them for my Tumblr.**


	21. Update

**This is Not A chapter! I repeat this is not a chapter.**

Hello, I know that I have not uploaded in forever but I just wanted my beloved readers to know that, I have been very busy lately (With School) and I haven't had enough time to write a chapter. I want you to know that I will post a new chapter as soon as I can and I want you guys to know this.

-My Tumblr is the same as my Fanfiction name

-On my wattpad (Nothings been posted and it is my fanfiction name) you guys could review some Questions for me to answer. It could be like a Q/A but don't ask really personal questions.

-You guys are **FABULOUS!**

 **-** Sincerely,

TheOffical_AshWorld


	22. Chapter 22

**Laney's POV**

Core wrote a song for me. 2 songs for me. Wait. Now he's looking at me. He's on his knee. He has a box in his hand. With a ring?! Is he proposing to me?! A blush creeps up on my face and I cover my mouth with my hands in complete shock. Then I hear the words I have been waiting to hear for over 20 years. "Will you marry me?"

I know that my eyes are flooding with tears of joy. I go over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes Core! YES! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I shout so loud that I'm sure everyone in the world heard. I release Corey and gaze into his eyes. He puts the ring on my finger and I kiss him.

The crowd is in awe. But I could care less about them right now. "F*CK NO! COREY IS MINE REDHEAD!" I hear someone scream. Everyone turns their heads to a very angry Georgia Valentine. "Oh no." She storms up on the stage so fast that no one could react. She grabs me by the hair and yanks me off of Corey. I hold back a scream. Corey and the others try to run to my aid but Georgia blocks all of them. The crowd flees.

"Hello Corey. I've missed you." Georgia says in a demonic and insane voice. "G-georgia! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Corey yelled at her. She bends down to meet eyes with him. "Why baby. I came back just for you. This redheaded b*tch is trying to stop our love." Her voice was so demonic I was getting scared.

"I-I thought you changed! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! YOUR SUPPOST TO BE **DEAD!"** Corey screams. "I was pregnant then Corey bear. It's called hormones. I'll explain that why am I hear later. Where is my daughter?"

ARIA! I forgot she was by the curtains. I turn my head to see her walking slowly to the demonic beast. " **ARIA NO!"** The band shouts. But she doesn't listen and continue to walk. "Mom?" Both of them are face to face. "Hey Aria. I'm your mother." Aria's blue eyes grow in size and turns her head to look at her father. "I-is this true daddy?" Corey walks over to the females. "Y-yes." "You're my mother?" Georgia nods. " **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ALL MY LIFE! Y-YOU CAN"T JUST WALTZ UP IN HERE WITHOUT EXPLAINATION!"** Aria screams at her mother. "Aria…" Georgia turns to Corey. "Why didn't you tell her?" Georgia asks through her teeth.

"I-I didn't know how to tell her." Corey stutters and walks over to me. "Are you alright, babe?" Corey whispers as I lean my head on his shoulder. "Yeah." Georgia must have over heard this and she snapped. " **COREY BEAR IS MINE! HE'S NOT YOURS! ONLY CAN I BE CALLED BABE BUT COREY!"** She storms over tome and Corey. I was so terrified that I clung onto him. She screams a devilish scream that made the ends of my hair stand up.

The last couple of events were a blur. I was painfully pulled me my hair and I was now on…grass?

 **Corey's POV**

What is happening right now? Laney is on the grass so far away from the stage. The band was packed into a corner (Probably to keep a pregnant Carrie from beating Georgia into a pulp.) Aria was standing in the middle with no expression on her face. But worst of all Georgia came back from the dead. "LANEY!" I shout as I try to run over to my unconscious girlfriend but Georgia stops me right in my tracks.

"G-Georgia. Why are you d-d-d-doing this?" I stammer. "Because your mine Corey. We'll live together forever. We'll rule the underworld you're the king I'm the queen. Aria will be our heir. This will all happen… right after I eliminate your friends.

 **Sorry for taking 4 ever to upload this and for this chapter being so short I will try to get another one up ASAP. I really appreciate your support. You are fabulous and I want to know what you guys want me to do if it is chapter suggestions, drawing suggestions, Q/A questions. Whatever you guys want me to do I will take it into consideration and see the things that I am able to do. I know that you can't find my Wattpad or Tumblr So here are the URL's**

 **Wattpad (It is a story then you can go onto my profile hopefully it works):**

 **314646696-theoffical_ashworld-i-have-a-wattpad**

 **Tumblr:**

 **blog/theoffical-ashworld**

 **Hopefully you guys can find them. Luv you all**

 **-TheOffical_AshWorld**


	23. New update

Hello guys sorry but this isn't a chapter. Im sorry for posting the same chapter and for not uploading. A hurricane came near where I live and the power went out for a while. I also want you guys to know I will continue this story on my wattpad. If you want to find my profile I have put a link in some of my previous chapters


End file.
